Smart Mouth
by Breezums
Summary: When a trainer gets caught in a storm outside Po town, she isn't able to hide from Team Skull for very long. Guzma isn't too happy it's the girl who's been kicking his ass in Pokemon battles, and he's even less happy at the snappy comments she's been making. So Guzma shuts her up in the best way he knows how. Moon is of legal age obviously.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh no!" I cried as I sprinted towards the nearest cave. It had just begun to rain, and I had nothing to protect myself from the elements. "This isn't good, oh Arceus." I muttered as I pulled the watermelon bag off of my shoulder. My hair was plastered to my face, and my clothes were soaked. I was on route 17 near Po town when it began to down pour like a damn Kyogre was near. I knew it always rained in Po town, but not right outside of it, plus I hadn't even planned on going in town; it was run over by Team Skull. I just wanted to get a Castform, and they're easiest to find here because of all the rain.

"I'm so stupid sometimes." I sighed, letting my pokemon out of their balls. Mimikyu and Gengar immediately began playing with each other, making scary faces and disappearing into the shadows. Primarina wandered towards the front of the small cave, splashing in a shallow puddle, much to my Salazzale's dismay. Pikachu and Sylveon however, came up to me right away. Their soft fur rubbing up against my clearly cold body. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a little while guys, so let's get comfortable. Salazzle, do you mind starting a fire?" I asked as Sylveon and I gathered what kindling we could find around the cave. The small fire would do for now; I hoped and prayed no one from Team Skull would see the smoke and come to investigate. The rain would help, right? Right.

"I'm so cold, I can't stay in these wet clothes." I muttered, slipping out of the white ruffled top, black plaid skirt and black over the knee socks I had bought throughout the different island shops. I didn't want to rest them on the ground or else they would get covered in dirt, and I had no way of hanging them over the fire. I eyed my Salazzale with a grin. Her pupils narrowed even more than I thought they could, before I pulled a rainbow bean out of my bag. "Wanna be the most gorgoues Salazzale in all of Alola?" I grinned as she scampered up to me. I let her munch on the rainbow bean while I slipped my clothes onto her. Salazzales are just under four feet tall so my clothes definitely hung off her a bit, and the socks flopped off her feet slightly; but salazzale radiated heat so they would be dry in no time. Hopefully they didn't shrink.

"All right guys, come get some food before we hole up for the night." I told my pokemon, making small piles of poke beans for each of them. I gave Salazzale a couple extra patterned beans for being so helpful. After they ate we all curled up together, I rested my head on Sylveon because he was the softest, and wrapped my arm around Pikachu. He was so fuzzy and warm against my cold skin. Primarina began singing a soft lullaby as we all drifted off to sleep. "Stay out of my dreams Gengar," I yawned to him before I completely passed out.

I woke up what felt like only seconds later to a shout from Mimikyu, before a Team Skull grunt was taking it away. A whole group of them had found me hiding away in this cave. "Pikachu, thunderwave!" I called out as I sprung to my feet, but Pikachu was nowhere in sight. All my pokemon were in the process of being dragged off as two male grunts threw a bag over my head and took me as well. I did my best to fight them off, but as a small girl compared to these two criminals, I was no match.

"Camping in a cave outside Po town means you got some real nerve, but Team Skull is gonna make sure you get what you deserve!"

"This is the girl that beat our boss, but Team Skull aint who you wanna cross" The two grunts laughed after I stopped struggling.

"Please tell me you're not going to rhyme the entire time?" I groaned, "Shit I did it too." The two laughed some more as I heard a large door open. Inside what I guessed was Po town, the rain was even heavier. The smell of garbage and spray paint was everywhere. I heard other grunts yelling obscenities at each other as they horsed around. One commented of my lack of clothing as I was dragged by.

"Yo, is that the girl that kicked Guzma's ass? She's got nice tits, maybe he'll let me have a piece when he's done with her."

"Yeah right, like there's gonna be anything left!" The grunt to my left shouted back. My heart started racing when another door opened and I was shoved inside a building. It felt cold in here, but maybe that was because I was in underwear and soaking wet. The door shut behind me and the sound of rain became muffled as the bag was pulled off my head. It took my eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did my heart fell to my stomach. I was surrounded by members of Team Skull, every one of them looking pissed off. In the center of the group stood the big bad himself, Guzma. He smirked down at me, his grey eyes wandering up and down my bare skin appreciatively before the snapped to my Salazzale.

"Makin' your pokemon wear your clothes, is that some kinda weird fetish you got?" He laughed, swaggering towards me.

"It was to dry my clothes off, and I think she looks pretty." I replied haughtily, sticking my nose up. Guzma was right in front of me now, leering down at my small form.

"Yeah, not as pretty as you though," He smiled cupping my cheek, "pretty big pain in my fuckin' ass." He growled, giving me a soft smack. It didn't hurt so much as it was shocking. Ever the one for sarcasm, I was quick with my reply.

"You think I'm pretty?" I mocked with the fake flattery of a vapid teenager. At least I hoped that's how it came off. Seeing Guzma admire my nearly nude body, as well as call me pretty made me weak at the knees. If I was being completely honest with myself, I was smitten since Maile Garden.

I had told myself that he wasn't my type; that I wouldn't even look at another human romantically while I was doing my trials. I tried to stick to that plan but it was lust at first sight. It started with the hair. Despite it being a complete and utter mess, it looked like it was meant to be that way, and never had I seen a man pull off white hair like the boss of Team Skull. Then it was his eyes. Slate grey surrounded by dark circles that could swallow me whole. He needed to get a good night's rest for once, and I wanted to help him get it. After that I was hopeless. The tattoos on his arms, to his giant gold chain, and stupid sunglasses, I wanted all of it. But I shut it all out. Seeing the things his grunts did, and his attitude towards Professor Kukui told me that Guzma was a man I could never have, or let myself even want. But here I was, practically giggling like a little girl because Guzma called me pretty. Pathetic.

"Send her up to my room, and take her pokemon downstairs. I want this little girl as far away from her precious pets as possible." Guzma told the group. I was grabbed by the arm and instantly pulled forward by a female grunt. I turned my head to watch as my pokemon disappeared through a doorway, but as did my eyes stopped short on the boss. He blew me a kiss and winked as I was led away. It felt like the annual migration of Butterfree in my stomach. That man was determined to destroy me one way or another.  
It did not take long to get to Guzma's room, but I did have to take the oddest and most convoluted way to get there. Who makes people walk on the roof just to get to their room? The door shut behind me with a sharp and definitive click. This room was surprisingly bright compared to the rest of the house. To my left was a large bed with a purple sheet and three pillows. Three really? Confident much? There was a literal treasure chest, practically over flowing to my right. It sat in front of a throne that matched the purple of the bed. Free to roam around, I immediately sat on the throne. It felt much more like a spray painted chair, going well with the rest of the spray paint in the room. Pondering my fate as I sat in the 'throne', the door was slammed open so hard I jumped. Guzma kicked it shut behind himself, frowning when he saw me in his chair.

"You'd get outta that chair if you knew what's best for you princess." He told me with a scowl as he leaned against the door, arms crossed.

"This is your throne right? Aren't princesses supposed to sit on thrones?" I replied, pretending to yawn as I kicked my feet over the side. " Or maybe I don't want what's best for me." I couldn't hide the smile on my face now.

"You got a little mouth on you, dontcha? Get outta my fuckin' chair, now." He said with the confidence of a man that was used to getting his orders followed. The little devil on my shoulder had the tendency to win over the angel, so I didn't move a muscle.

"Make me." I replied instead. That was bad idea. Guzma did not hesitate. Kicking himself off the wall he made his way over towards me. Large hands grabbed my hair, yanking me out of the seat. Guzma was so tall, lifting me was nothing to him. He gripped me by the hair on the nape of my neck, pulling my face close to his own. We were so close I could see the flecks of blue in his grey eyes as they bore down into mine.

"Don't test me princess." He growled.

"What's two plus two?" I asked, unable to help myself. I wasn't going to ever see my pokemon again, but teasing Guzma was almost worth it, almost.

"You really don't know how to shut the hell up, do you?"

"Sure I do! Sometimes I'm asleep." I replied, flashing him a smile. Guzma smiled right back, not because he thought I was funny unfortunately. No, his smile made the hair on the back of my neck stand. His eyes darkened as they traveled down my body once more.

"Ya boy Guzma is gonna teach you how to keep quiet." He told me as we began to move. He was then seated in the 'throne'. His grip on my hair still holding strong, forced me down to my knees; it was then that I saw the bulge in his pants. I became the victim of heart palpitations and dry mouth at that moment. I mean sure this wasn't the first time I became up close and personal with a man, but this wasn't just any man. It was the leader of Team Skull, the man that literally terrorized all of Alola, it was Guzma. Instantly a small fire ignited between my legs. Even the slightest hint of what was beneath his belt excited me.

"So, that's how to get ya to shut up," he laughed as he easily slid his pants down to mid-thigh, "If you can suck cock as quickly as you can sass me, then tonight's gonna be a good fuckin' night." His grey boxers quickly followed his pants, a large cock springing out. Immediately I noticed the piercings. Three gold bars through the underside of the shaft, with a silver ring snuggly through the tip. "You'll be enjoying those piercings later, now get to it." Guzma demanded.

I could not help but blush at his statement. Later, what did that mean? The fire between my legs grew ever hotter at the thought of riding Guzma on that throne. His big strong hands at my hips while his mouth left my neck and chest covered in reminders of our night together. With only a moment of hesitation, I grabbed the base of his cock for better control as I flicked the silver ring with my tongue. Guzma smirked instantly as he adjusted himself in the chair getting comfortable.  
I circled the tip, going as slowly as I could. I wanted him to savor every second of this blow job. I ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft, focusing a little attention on each individual piercing as I went along. This rewarded me with a small moan and a relaxed grip on my hair. So the piercings weren't just for the ladies, huh? I repeated this action for a little while, his reaction becoming stronger each time. Once I was sure Guzma was really enjoying each second, I finally began to really suck him off. Lips covering my teeth, I made a tight suction around his cock as I went in deeper and deeper.

Once I found my limit I began to stroke the rest of what I could not fit into my mouth. This brought out the real reaction in him. Mouth and hand working in unison, creating an easy rhythm around his cock. Guzma's hand then released the nape of my neck to explore the rest of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair, twirling a few locks between his fingers.

"Fuckin' right, suckin' me off so good babygirl. What's your name anyway?" He asked, pulling my head off his cock.

"Moon." I replied, lips glistening with saliva.

"Moon? What the fuck kinda name is Moon?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Your name is Guzma, and every other person in this house is called Grunt. Moon is the least weird name in this place."

Guzma glared, knowing I was right. "Shut the fuck up and keep suckin.'" He snapped, pushing my head back down forcefully. His cock went a little deeper in my throat than I was comfortable with causing me to almost gag, but he didn't seem to mind or notice. I went slow for a while, recovering slightly as I built myself back up to the fast motions he seemed to enjoy more. It didn't take long for him to become a babbling mess. Once I resumed my rhythm and kept it up, he was the one that wouldn't shut up.

"You want this fuckin' cock. Yeah I know you love having me in your mouth, face fuckin' you to keep you quiet." His hips began to move in time with my mouth then, "I knew I could shut you up, oh fuck, just like that. Little princess suckin' me so good." Guzma grew louder and louder as he picked up speed. Finally I stopped moving all together, letting him take control. I had never done anything like this, it felt so vile but exciting at the same time. My whole body felt like it was on fire, I needed to quench the bonfire between my legs or else it would burn down the house. Hearing Guzma lose himself as I blew him made me ache for him. I wanted to feel those piercings inside me as his hard body moved over me. I wanted him to cry out my name as he came. I wanted Guzma.

His moans came to a crescendo as the grip on my hair tightened once more. He forced my head down as deep as I allowed him to go as he came. He didn't let me go right away, waiting for post orgasm tremors to cease. His cock slipped out of my mouth with a small pop as I swallowed the cum. Scrunching my nose, a small shiver went down my spine. I hated swallowing, but knowing Guzma he definitely followed the 'spitters are quitters' way of life, and I was no quitter. He was quiet for a time, basking in the post orgasm bliss.

Finally Guzma lifted his head, smirking down at me, "That mouth of yours has a lot of talents."

"Yeah, well it could use some water." I winked at him as I stood up, walking over to the bed.

Guzma stood as well, slipping himself back in his boxers and pulling his pants up.

"If I get you somethin' to drink, you better not be wearin' nothin' when I get back." He smirked, his pupils were so large, I could barely see the grey of his iris.

"You better be ready when you get back, I've never been known for my patience." That finally earned me a laugh as Guzma left the room, the signature swagger back in his step.

Hearing that made me realize why I had been so attracted to him in the first place. For a man surrounded by so much negativity, one that could cause so much pain; he had a laugh that could brighten up the darkest of caves.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is much easier when everything is compartmentalized. Black is black, white is white. These are my friends, and these are my enemies. Off limits people on the left, fuckable on the right. Mixing things just does not work, there are some parts of life that are immiscible. Well, I really got the fish sticks in the peanut butter this time.

Here I lay on the plush purple bed of the man that is supposed to be my number one enemy, my tongue still tingling with the after taste of his semen. He told me that I had better be naked by the time he came back from getting me a drink, but I didn't plan on taking off my bra and panties. It's in my nature to disobey, and there is nothing I love more than getting a rise out of Guzma. He was accustomed to complete obedience from his grunts, he couldn't handle being ignored.

Guzma returned a few minutes later, a sports drink bottle in hand. He took a sip from it before tossing it to me. I had intended to casually catch it in one hand, take a sip and be done with the drink. Instead I fumbled the bottle causing it to hit me in the face. I did however catch it before it fell on the ground. Casually, super casual. I did not let out an embarrassing yelp, I did not throw myself off the bed to try and catch the bottle, and I definitely did not take the comforter with me as I did. None of that happened and I'll deny it if someone says otherwise.

To add insult to injury Guzma burst out laughing. "Yo, how did I lose a battle to you? Seriously, you just ate shit." He snickered.

"Shut up, I throw pokeballs, I don't catch things." I grumbled, pulling myself up off the floor. Once situated I took a long pull from the sports drink. I wasn't a big fan of them but it tasted better than cum; and electrolytes were always a plus, it's what plants crave.

"I can't help but notice you're not undressed like I told you to be." He said, his tone now much more serious than it was before.

"What are you talking about? I'm practically naked." I replied innocently, fluttering my lashes with over enthusiasm.

"You really don't know how to do what you're told, do you? Gotta be the little rebel."

"Says the literal boss of a crime organization." I replied sardonically.

"Ey, I provide a much needed service to those that are unserviceable. Lost kids who aint got nowhere to go, they come to ya boy Guzma. I help them focus their anger towards the world. They aint out there shavin' Skitties, pluckin' the wings off a Cutiefly, or skinnin' Rockruffs." Guzma told me as he walked towards the bed, his jacket slowly falling off his shoulders to reveal a simple white tank. Guzma's arms were unsurprisingly well toned. He did not struggle in the slightest to throw me around like a rag doll, and I could feel the strength in his arms when he gripped my hair earlier. My eyes devoured every inch of skin as he moved closer, savoring the sight.

"Instead they're just stealing them." I answered halfheartedly, my mind was far too concerned with the contours of his collar bones to care about the motivations of Team Skull.

"Hey at least they pokemon are still alive. These kids could make Alola a lot worse if they were out on their own. They have a home here, and homies to chill with. I'm a necessary evil. " He spoke with a sincerity I had never thought I would hear from Guzma. "Now take off your fuckin' clothes, or I'm gonna rip 'em off an burn 'em."

I was going to get whiplash from this man. One second he's deep and meaningful, truly caring about his underlings, and the next he's threating to set my bra on fire. "Wow, bra burning Guzma? I never knew you were so progressive." I grinned, hooking my thumbs into the sides of my panties.

"I'm seriously getting' tired of your fuckin' lip. Keep it up, and I'm not gonna be so nice no more." He scowled, kicking his shoes off before he climbed on the bed.

"You've been nice? I'd like to see you get mean." I grinned, egging him on as I removed my panties completely. I dangled the lacy number in front of his face before tossing it behind me.

"You have a damn death wish princess." He scowled looming his large body over mine. I smiled leaning into him as his arm began stroking up my leg. His fingers dancing along my skin, nerve endings firing off rapidly as they sent pleasant sparks throughout my body. I began aching for him once more, the fire burning ever hotter. His arms slowly traveled up the soft skin on my stomach, palming my still covered breast with his large hand. He squeezed before moving on; his hand eclipsing my neck, tightening is grip ever so slightly. I could still breathe but it was definitely a struggle. My heart skipped a beat as a wave of lust crashed over me. I can't believe I was into choking, dammit Guzma for awakening things in me.

"You sure you want me to be mean princess? Cause believe me this is just the start. Keep actin' like this an I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to leave Po town even if I let you. You're not gonna wanna leave this room cause you're gonna love this cock so much." He snarled, tightening the grip on my throat even more.

He did not release me so I was unable to reply, instead he pressed his lips against my own in a hard kiss. It felt like he was making a statement more than invoking passion in me. He was saying he was in control of this situation, and the more I disobeyed, the more I would be punished. He pressed his body into mine, grinding his erection against me. I gasped as much as I was able, he felt even harder than he was earlier. I ached to have him, I wanted to lose myself inside Guzma. I return the kiss without hesitation, my hand moving to touch his face. My fingers tangling in his soft ivory hair; making it messier than it was before. My body met his, contouring to each other as though we were made to be together. He broke the kiss as quickly as it started, leave me wanting more. Our eyes met and again I could not see the grey of his iris. Guzma was radiating the pure lust of his primal self.

He pulled back to remove his shirt; tossing it aside with ease as it disappeared into the abyss along with my panties. I ogled his body once more, my eyes following the lines of his muscles. Sharply defined pecs sat atop the slight outline of a six pack. The muscles along his hips created an easy path for the eyes to follow, leading directly to his cock. I ran my fingers along his side lightly causing him to shiver. Guzma made quick work of my bra, leaving me completely nude.

"You better get those pants off right now before I rip them off and burn them." I said, echoing his earlier words.

Guzma grinned, shaking his head before saying, "This fuckin' mouth I swear I'm gonna gag you."

I smirked, "Try it."

"Don't test me princess, 'cause you know I will. You don't ever win against ya boy Guzma. "

I laughed as he removed the rest of his clothes, both of us finally naked. He ran his hand up my leg once again but this time pushing them apart. Using his forefinger finger to spread my lower lips, Guzma began stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Shit this is why stopped being a good guy. Goody two shoe little trainers don't get to do the shit that I get to do," he murmured dipping a finger inside me, "Trial goers are too busy training to enjoy the better things in life," he pressed his lips against my neck softly. I let out a moan, ignoring the world around me as Guzma's fingers moved inside me. Each motion easing the pain of the fire bit by bit. "You're such a little tease, actin' all stuck up like you're too good for me. Your body tells the truth. I'm gonna have to change the sheets after this Moon, you're soakin' 'em." He chuckled before biting down hard on my neck. My eyes shot open, snapping me out of my blissful stupor. The pain however, receded quickly as he began to suck on the spot. He continued this ritual, up and down my throat to the back of my neck as well as down onto my collar bone. No amount of makeup was going to be able to cover the marks he was leaving.

He slid another finger inside me as he left the hickies, his speed picking up as well. I moved my hips in time with his hand, meeting them with each thrust inwards. Every few strokes he would pull out, massaging my clit for a few moments before slipping back inside. The occasional soft moans slow crept up, becoming louder and more frequently as his speed increased. I quickly began to let myself go, focusing only on the sensations coursing through my body. A warmth grew from between my legs, radiating it's way outwards until I felt myself falling over the edge. My body tensed as the final waves began to build, readying themselves to drown me in a tide of pure bliss.

Then it was gone. Ripped away like a Band-Aid, leaving me feeling like I had been dunked in a bath of ice.

"Didn't think it would be that easy, did ya princess?" Guzma asked, laughing at my sudden shock.

"You really are evil." I breathed, my heart rate slowly returning to normal. My clit tingled with the aching coldness of being denied an orgasm.

"That's the hottest thing you've said all night." He said with a smirk. The much larger man then adjusted his position, his lean body covering my own completely. Our height difference alone made me feel small, but now I felt practically microscopic. I was a petite lady of 5'2", okay maybe 5' exactly, but don't tell anyone. Compared to his incredible stature I was nothing. He had to be at least a full foot taller than me, maybe more. I would place Guzma at around 6'2" to 6'4" but he was almost always slouching, I could never tell.

"You're so fuckin' tiny, Moon. I can't wait to destroy you. I'm gonna fuck your little trainer pussy rotten, bring you to the edge so many times and rip you right back. You're gonna forget every word other than my name." Guzma's threats were like aphrodisiacs to my body. I felt like a Charizard set the room on fire from how much I ached for him.

Guzma took my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He positing his cock, grinding it against my pussy. I arched my body into his own, those piercings really were for the ladies. I'm not one for begging, in bed or otherwise; but he already denied me an orgasm once. I wanted him inside me now.

"And you called me the tease?" I laughed, adjusting his cock so the tip was pressed against my entrance. Guzma slowly began to press forward, but I didn't let him go in further than the tip. "Promise me my pokemon are going to be okay." My tone was as firm as I could make it. Despite the hormones clouding my better judgment, I was still concerned about them.

"We don't hurt pokemon, we just steal 'em. They'll be fine," he reassured me, "I'll even let you leave after this if you think you'll wanna." Guzma knocked my hand away then, pressing into me. My eyes shut tightly, eyebrows knitting together. The first few pumps were always a bit uncomfortable, especially with a man of Guzma's size. "You better get used to this fast Princess, because I'm not slowing down once I'm in."  
I quirked one side of my mouth up to show him I was fine. This wasn't excruciating, I actually enjoyed the slight discomfort of the initial insertion. It did not take long for him to be fully sheathed inside me. Once there he paused for a few moments, leaning forward to capture my lips in a soft kiss. His hand cupped my cheek as he began to move inside me. Our lips moving in time with his motions. This felt oddly romantic and intimate for the first time fucking someone, but the sap in me was loving every second of it.

I had wanted Guzma to fuck me against a wall the second I saw him, so I had no complaints about my kidnapping turned one night stand. I don't think I would have been able to let myself succumb to his advances if his grunts hadn't kidnapped me. If he really let me go after this, and the guilt began to set in I had a good excuse for my actions. I used my feminine wiles to seduce him and escape. At least that's the lie I would tell myself. Any therapist worth their name could tell I was a sucker for a bad boy and a risky situation.

And bad he was. Guzma began picking up speed now that my body had adjusted to his size. His cock slid inside me with ease. The piercings being the perfect texture to make things more memorable. Ribbed for her pleasure was taken to a whole new level with the boss of Team Skull. My moans were words of encouragement as his speed increased. Each thrust had a whole new impact on my life. I felt each thread of my existence unstitch with every noise Guzma made. Our bodies became a mess of writhing limbs and moans of satisfaction. My fingers wove into his hair as his hands covered my body in small crescents. I thrusted my hips along to the rhythm he had built, the soft smacking of bodies punctuating each thrust.

"You're so warm, Moon. Fuckin' right, you take cock better than any of the girls in Alola. So tight and warm, burnin' me right up you are." Our lips met in a messy kiss before he continued, "I'm gonna ruin you for anyone else. This tight little pussy is mine, no one gets to touch you without my say so." Guzma began babbling again as his rhythm fell apart. I could tell he was getting close because he reacted similarly during his blowjob. "Fuckin' take it princess. I'm gonna make you cum so hard." He grunted as he hooked my leg under his arm, placing it on his shoulder.

It became hard to breath with this new position, and my body erupted with new sensations. His cock hit new angles inside me, spots I didn't even know existed. My vision slowly began to blur as the fire grew to an inferno. I was unable to form cohesive thoughts other than crying Guzma's name over and over again.

"That's right, cum for me princess. Shit you're so tight now, I'm not gonna last much longer." He groaned as my neurons were flooded with oxytocin. I wasn't completely processing what he was saying, each pump of his cock prolonged my orgasm more and more. My brain becoming ever clouded. His babbling stopped being complete sentences, turning into the odd curse and the occasional 'princess' before he suddenly pulled out. I felt a warm substance hit my stomach and chest as Guzma moaned something unintelligible. The room became suddenly very silent then, the only sounds being our heavy breathing.  
I removed my leg from his shoulder as a cramp began to form. He sat back on his heels, whiping sweat from his forehead. We looked at each other, tired half smiles on both our faces. He gave my thigh a soft pat as he stood up. A towel appeared in Guzma's hand as he cleaned the cum of my belly and chest. No apology, it wasn't in his style to apologize for where he came. I'm just glad it wasn't inside me, I already began to feel slightly guilty for not using protection.

"That was pretty good," I said as I sat up and began to stretch. He shot a glare at me.

"What the fuck you mean pretty good? You wouldn't shut the hell up, the whole house knows you just got the best fuck of your life." Guzma snapped.

I laughed rolling onto my side. "Yeah you're right, that was great. You're just easy to piss off."

Guzma scowled as he climbed back into bed. His arm wrapping around my waist in the big spoon fashion, dick firmly pressed against my ass. "You and you're fuckin' mouth, Moon. What did I tell you?"  
"You said you would shut me up and then you face fucked me."

"Yeah and I'll do it again if you keep it up. I'll make your pretty little lips chapped if I have to." He murmured, burying his face into my hair. I chuckled before settling down. An orgasm that great didn't deserve to be mocked or sassed. We were silent for a while, I'm sure he dozed off for a bit. I was too tense to fall asleep, as exhausted as I was. Despite how much I ended up enjoying myself, I still wanted to get my pokemon back.

Guzma awoke after an hour or so, stretching slightly and pulling me in closer to him. "Shit, I didn't mean to pass out. I said I'd let you leave."

"Yeah, ya did." I replied softly. He placed a small kiss on the back of my neck as his hands drew designs against my stomach. The kiss hurt slightly so I was sure that's where he left one of the hickeys.  
"Gimmie a minute and I'll go find you some clothes." He answered, rolling over. I rolled with him, watching Guzma stretch out a bit before standing. His shoulder blades and back muscles were just as toned as the rest of his body. I mentally drooled. He rummaged around the room, pulling his own clothes on. "Where you gonna go?" He asked as casually as I had caught the sports drink.

"A pokemon center first, and then I have to do my next trial on Poni Island."

He stood only in his pants and shoes know, pulling his jacket on over a bare chest. "Maybe me and a couple'a Grunts will head over there, cause some trouble. Battle an annoying trainer with a smart mouth." The smirk on his face could corrupt a virginal pope.

"Winner gets to do whatever they want to the other." I winked.

"Oh princess, you better hope you don't lose." He laughed, squeezing my ass firmly.

"Maybe I'll let you win this time, see what kinky shit you can come up with."

"Hope you're into getting double teamed then, because I know a few of my Grunts were eyeing you up. Or maybe I can get Plumeria in here. This bed is made for three." Guzma slipped the gold chain around his neck and ran his fingers through his hair a bit to calm it down. I had barely stopped touching his hair the entire time I was here, and it looked worse than usual.

I shook my head laughing as he left the room to go find clothes for me. Guzma was right earlier. He is a necessary evil. No life is perfect, everyone has some darkness in their lives. I knew there were a lot of truly evil bad men out there, especially from the stories I heard back in Kanto. In my case, if I let Guzma in I knew where the darkness was. I could control what effect it would have on my life.

If I let him become my darkness, maybe I could become his light?


	3. Chapter 3

Guzma returned shortly, clothes in hand. He tossed them at me saying, "It's all we got, your clothes got a little destroyed when your Salazzale tried to set one of my grunts on fire."

I could not hide the pout that appeared on my face. "That was my favorite outfit, I had to slaughter a couple of teenagers in battle to afford that top." I whined, inspecting the clothes Guzma gave me. It was the uniform of a female grunt, sans hat and bandana. I wiggled my way into the shorts, ignoring the crude comment Guzma made about my hips and how he'd rather me be doing that on his lap. The top was a bit tight, giving me mega cleavage.

"So how is it you have dozens of the same outfit lying around?" I asked, pulling the shorts down as much as I could. I'm all for a short dress, but these shorts were being eaten by my vagina. I needed my legs to be free to feel truly comfortable.

"Don't worry about it, princess. Got my ways." He replied, flopping down in the throne.

"So either you robbed a store of its entire stock, or there is a secret tailor hidden under that scary exterior." My eyes lit up, "Would you be able to make me an full body Sylveon costume? I think mine has been stealing poke beans. I want to befriend him and once I've assimilated, he'll spill the beans. No pun intended."

His eyebrows raised, looking at me like I was crazy. Which I was, but that's beside the point. "You got it right the first time." His eyes wandered up and down my body, a small smirk appearing on his face as he did. "Ya look good dressed like my crew. Maybe you wanna stick around for a little while? See what it's like on the dark side."

"Let me guess, you have cookies." I mocked.

"Nah, but I do make a mean Tapu Cocoa." Guzma replied as he walked over to me. I had been slipping my shoes back on as he did. I was grateful I still had my sneakers, there was no way I was going to walk around in the ridiculous kicks that Team Skull wore.

"Tapu Cocoa? That seems a bit too tame for destruction in human form. I thought you would drink like acid or liquefied sandpaper."

"Don't you be knocking on Tapu Cocoa. I'll throw down if you are." He replied, actually seeming to be getting a little offended. I put my hands up in defeat.

"Nothing wrong with Tapu Cocoa, I'll have to take a rain check though. Things to do, people to see, island challenges to beat." I slowly began walking backwards towards the door.

"There should be a grunt downstairs with ya bag and pokemon." Guzma said, not bothering to follow me. Instead he turned to sit in his chair, eyes focusing on his laptop. I also turned around to leave. It felt off somehow. Like there was more to be said. This wasn't the kind of goodbye I wanted. I had only been in Po Town for maybe four hours, but a lot had happened in that short period of time. I felt like I owed him more than just a 'see ya later maybe'. Turning around, I leaned against the door.

"You should try the island challenges again." I blurted out. Guzma looked up at me from his laptop, eyebrows furrowed. " I'll go with you if you want, put mine on hold so you can start from the beginning. We can train our pokemon together, and traveling around the islands wouldn't be so lonely this time around." I suggested with a small smile. I knew what the answer was before he replied, but I had to try, didn't I?

"That ain't for me no more. Ain't nothin' beatin' those challenges can show to me that I don't already know." He frowned, looking like he wanted to say more. It was quite for a moment, the tension thick in the air.

"For what it's worth, I think you would beat them no problem. You gave me a run for my money in Malie Garden, and I had already done four of my trials. You'd be able to use all this BugniumZ too." I pressed on.

"I'm flattered, Moon. But I'm past that. Got bigger fish to fry, that's that." He dismissed me then, looking back at his computer. I sighed, leaving the room without another word. Why was I so bothered by this? I barely knew Guzma. This was my second encounter with him, but from the way the grunts talked about him and the one interaction I had with Plumeria, he seemed like so much more than just another criminal. He had a sort of attraction to him that made him a good leader. His peers seemed to really admire him. I could see the potential he had, and I didn't want him to waste it all on what? Stealing pokemon? He was obviously capable of capturing them on his own, and he was a great trainer. His Golispod took out my Primarina in two hits. If I hadn't had my Salazzale he would have beaten me.

Glass shattered in Guzma's room, causing me to jump. I began to pick up my pace as I heard another smash, taking the oddly convoluted way around the mansion to get to the bottom floor. Like Guzma had said there were a few grunts waiting downstairs for me with my belongings. A couple of female grunts scowled at me as I approached.

"So you're the bitch making all the noises upstairs?" One scoffed as another pantomimed a crude blowjob behind her. I thought about teasing her on the accuracy of the depiction, but decided against it. I didn't have my pokemon back yet. "Yo, I don't even know what Mr. Guzma sees in you. You're just a dumb skank that can't even keep her pokemon from gettin' stolen." She continued, eyeing me up and down. Their jealousy was extremely apparent, and I honestly wasn't surprised by it. From the few interactions I had with Team Skull they were all lonely teenagers that just wanted a place to fit in. Guzma gave them a home, friends, and a purpose. He was a hero in their eyes, and they were bound to fall for him. That didn't free them from my wrath though.

"I don't know what he sees in me either, but you know what I did see? His orgasm face as he came in my mouth from the amazing blow job I gave him," I told them with a smile, "And if you're that jealous of me, there's a towel upstairs with his jizz on it too. You can hold it, pretending that he had sex with you instead." My smile then faded as I grabbed the girl by her tank top straps, pulling her in close so I could glare straight into her eyes. "If you and your little gang of thugs ever tries to get the drop on me again, my Gengar will make sure you'll never have a good night's sleep for the rest of your miserable lives. I'll train a whole army of ghost pokemon to haunt you bitches. Got it?" The girl I grabbed nodded furiously, unable to say anything. My smile returned once more.

"Good!" I exclaimed, pulling her a little closer. She flinched as I gave her a small peck on the nose before letting her go. "My pokemon please," I said putting my hand out. A male grunt handed me my bag as the two girls ran off, glaring at me over their shoulders.

"That was hard core, yo. The Team Skull outfit suits you." He said, nodding at my change of attire.

"Thanks, I grew up on the street, yo. Sesame street." I replied as I made fake gang signs and swaggered out the door. I was soaked the moment I stepped outside; a chill ran up my spine. Despite the extreme heat of Alola, Po Town was very chilly. However, I learned my lesson the first time and I would not be stopping to wait out the storm. I was headed straight to the nearest Pokemon Center; which unfortunately was a bit of a hike. I had to travel through the outskirts of Po Town and Ula' Ula' Meadow. There were bound to be wild pokemon around, and I had no idea what condition my pokemon were in. I grabbed a max repel from my bag, spraying it generously over me before continuing.

A few hours later the red roof of the Pokemon Center finally came into sight. I wanted to weep when I finally saw it in the distance. I had been walking for hours and my body ached. Team Skull raided my bag pretty hard so I had no food or water with me. The last thing I had was the sports drink Guzma had given me. My clothes dried fairly quickly once I escaped the monsoon that was Po Town. Alola's heat was good for one thing.

Once inside the Pokemon Center, I went straight to the nurse at the main counter. She eyed me warily as I handed her my pokeballs. In fact, everyone seemed nervous now that I had entered the Pokemon Center. I sighed remembering my newly acquired Team Skull uniform. This was going to be annoying to explain to people. It's not like I could just announce to everyone that I wasn't a member of Team Skull. I just put my wet clothes on my Salazzale and she destroyed them when Team Skull kidnapped me; so their boss gave me one of their outfits after I banged him. That was sure to get me even weirder looks than the ones I had now, and walking around in my bra and panties would get me arrested. Despite this being Alola, I don't think I could convince a cop that it was my bikini. We were very close to a beach, but how many bikini bottoms were near see through lacy material? I decided it was best to just ignore the looks I was given and not cause any problems. It should be obvious I'm not from Team Skull just by my walk and speech pattern. For once thing I spoke in complete sentences, and I didn't rhyme. Except that one time, but that was circumstantial. Everyone else was doing it too, peer pressure is real kids.

The nurse handed me my pokemon and I made sure to give her my warmest smile. She looked even more afraid than before. I can't imagine what I must have looked like. A young woman wearing a Team Skull uniform with horribly messy hair, streaked makeup, and the dark eye circles of a zigzagoon. The personification of beauty.

My stomach gurgled as the scents from the café wafted into my nose. I shambled my way over, eyeing the menu. When the man behind the counter asked me what I wanted I didn't hesitate to answer, "One Tapu Cocoa please."

"First member of Team Skull to ever say please. Shocker. If you actually pay for this drink I think the world would end." He shook his head laughing as he began to make my drink. I slumped my shoulders and sighed.

"I'm not a member of Team Skull. My outfit got ruined outside Po Town so I beat one of the members in battle and traded clothes instead of having her giving me money." I lied, hoping it would be believable.  
"You'd be better off in a paper bag." He replied as my drink was finished. I handed him a little more money than what the drink cost, denying the change he tried to give me. "You can stay in the Pokemon Center for the night, get some rest. Make your way over to Malie City and buy yourself some new clothes tomorrow. For your own saftey" Nodding, I thanked him as I made my way over to a table. I sipped on the Tapu Cocoa slowly, it was still very hot and I didn't want to burn my tongue. I also wanted to savor the drink. Guzma hadn't outright said it, but I could tell this was his favorite drink. Right now I really just wanted to feel close to him again.

Never in my life had I felt so safe and comfortable than when his arms were wrapped around me as he slept. I knew that if anything happened, he would be there to help defend me. A warmth flowed through me, remembering the feeling of his strong hard body pressed against mine. He was so tall it was almost laughable. My tiny body was easily encased by his large form, creating a cozy Guzma cocoon. And that haircut of his was so fitting. Pure white hair with a dark undercut. I wondered if he lightened his hair, or colored the undercut. And if so, how often did he do his roots? Plumeria and the female grunts all had pink in their hair, and the male grunts had blue. Did Team Skull all go to the salon together? Or did they have hair dying parties back at the mansion?

I had so many questions. But most of them were about Guzma. Why did he hate the island challenges so much? Did it have something to do with his anger problems? The more time I spent with him the more apparent they came. The arms on his throne were pretty beat up, and he had a short temper with me. Plus the glass breaking when I left. Why was he smashing bottles? Part of me hoped I had stuck a cord with my parting comments. As I sipped the Tapu Cocoa my mind wandered to a fantasy world a where Guzma had left with me. We would return to Melemele Island where he started his first island trial all over again. He beat it no problem, we would celebrate with a kiss and go out for a cup of Tapu Cocoa. I'd introduce him to my mother, she'd be wary at first but she'd see his charm soon enough. Everyone would see what I saw in him the more island challenges we'd faced together. Once we beat all the trials we'd train some more. He'd become a trial captain after a few years and then an island Kahuna even further down the road.  
I smiled at that thought. I knew it would never happen, but a girl can dream right?


	4. Chapter 4

I wish real life have montage moments. Specifically things like battling other trainers, and traveling around Alola. I'll be the first person to tell you that I have an awful attention span, and I got bored so easily. I had errands to run, but I needed money before I could get it done. Thus were the days I spent wandering around the islands of Alola, finding any trainer willing to battle me. Most of them thought I was a member of Team Skull, but they were so mad at the group they were willing to battle just to vent some frustration. I had a few close calls, but with some potions and regular trips to the Pokemon Center I made enough cash to buy a new outfit in Malie City. I needed to make one stop before I went to Poni island however, so I took a boat trip over to Akala Island.

The travel is the main reason I wished life had montages. I wanted to imagine my battles in quick still frame shots, myself and another trainer laughing about something as we sat on the boat together. Then I would walk in and out of the dressing room at one of the shops with different outfits on as my friends made comments about them. This would all take maybe five minutes and then it would end with me on Poni Island ready to go with a cute new outfit and stronger than ever. Instead I had to put in the work, grind and grind until I felt my pokemon were strong enough to move forward. Sit quietly on a long boat trip, scrolling through my Dex to pass the time. Another good part about montages is that you don't see the people obsessing over every trivial problem in their life, they're just getting shit done over a fun catchy song. There was no pop music playing in the background, just the constant nagging of my mind as I tried and failed to think about anything but Guzma.

I got so bored on my boat trip that I even called Professor Kukui. From the encounter at Maile Garden I got the impression that he and Guzma knew each other. He answered after a few rings, sounding tired and out of breath.

"Rockruff no! I said we're taking a break, not to keep breaking things!" he shouted before addressing me, "Alola Moon. How are your island challenges going?" There was a small crash in the background and he cursed.

"Good, I'm making a quick stop at Akala Island to pick up a few things, then I'm headed over to Poni Island. I should be done in a few weeks if I don't hit too many bumps along the road." I answered, chuckling at the barks I could hear from his Rockruff in the distance. "You sure you did your island challenges Professor? It seems like you can't control any pokemon, no matter their level."

"Yeah, this little guy is just a bit riled up from our training session. That's good to hear though. Your mother has been missing you a whole lot. She'll be happy to have you home soon."

"She'd miss me if I was in another room," I grumbled, "So Professor, I called to ask you a few questions about Guzma." He was silent for a long while, I could practically hear the frown on his face.  
"What do you want to know about Guzma?" Kukui asked, the usual cheeriness in his voice gone.

"I got the impression that you two knew each other back in Malie Garden. I was just curious what you could tell me about him. I've had more than a handful of encounters with Team Skull and I'm hoping if I learn more about him I might be able to take them down." I barley believed myself as I lied to Professor Kukui. I was just like Guzma's grunts, a dumb girl with a stupid crush trying to learn as much as I could about the guy I liked. I just had an upper hand on the rest of them.

"We were friends a long time ago. We both grew up on Melemele Island. You probably passed his house on Route 2 on your way to your first trial. We uh, we went to Trainers School together, we basically grew up together," he paused to think. I could tell talking about this hurt him but I had to know. "When we were of age Guzma and I even started our trials at the same time. I guess he was like my best friend. Things weren't great for him though. As we got older I could tell his home life was really rough. Guzma would always push himself to be better and better; he constantly entered competitions and would beat himself up for not winning. Not like most people would, he was really hard on himself. Almost like what he was saying was coming out of someone else's mouth. One day he started showing up with bruises, and that's when he really started to change. His island trials didn't mean anything to him anymore. He had beaten his first one, but when I forced him to do the second one with me he barley tried and failed it. Guzma went home after that despite me trying to convince him to stay. I heard his dad ended up in the hospital for a few weeks once he got home. After that I didn't see him for years until Team Skull started popping up around town." Kukui finished.

"Wow Professor that's really horrible." I replied, not know what else to say. What else could I say? It explained so much about his behavior, just not his motivations.

"Yeah it is horrible. It turned him into a horrible person. You stay away from Guzma, Moon. He's bad news." Kukui told me.

"I will Kukui. I haven't seen him since Malie Garden, just the grunts. Thanks for that though, it helped a lot. Gotta go I just arrived at Akala Island." We said out goodbyes and hung up. My mind raced as I made my way to Kahuna Olivia's shop. I remember seeing one accessory in her store that I had to buy. From what Professor Kukui was telling me, Guzma was abused. I guessed his dad was the one who beat him since he's the one who ended up in the hospital. How could someone do that to their child? My heart ached for Guzma then. I wished I was back in Po Town now. Up in that room so I could hold him and make him feel safe and cared for. I wanted to battle our pokemon again so I could see the fire and passion in his eyes. I wouldn't throw the fight, but I would root for him to win. I didn't want Guzma to feel like a failure. Part of me wished I had his number so I could call him on my Dex. I don't know what I would say, but just hearing his voice would make me happy. We said we would meet on Poni Island though. Or we joked about it. Did he really mean it when he said he would go to Poni Island? My heart raced at that thought. How I hoped he would.

I finally reached Olivia's shop after an annoying trek through Diglet Tunnel. There wasn't enough Max Repel in the world to keep those things away from me, and the ones in Alola had hair. I was baffled by this and had to take a rest every time I saw a Dugtrio in the cave from laughing myself to tears.

I found the item in the shop with ease, made my purchase and then headed to the salon. This accessory needed a proper hair style, one that I was not capable of doing on my own. The stylist worked quickly, I was out of their and back to the Ferry Terminal by nightfall. My trip to Poni Island was also uneventful. My mind still dwelled on the thoughts of Guzma's past as we sailed through the night. I could picture him as a young teenager, going through his first ever growth spurt and shooting up three inches in a month. How his mom must have hated buying him new clothes for him to grow out of them in no time. Butterfree fluttered through my stomach as I smiled down at my hands.

Fucking Guzma. He might have been a nice little boy at one point in his life, but he had changed. I couldn't sit here romanticizing my own version of him when I knew what he was really like. He was mean, violent, and possibly an alcoholic from all the bottles I saw in his room. He stole from people and ran an entire town of people out of their homes. Guzma was not a good person. Guzma was not a good person. I kept telling myself that over and over again. It was my mantra the entire trip over to Poni Island. As much as I told myself that, I knew that I really didn't care what kind of person he was. Guzma's attitude and personality were what drew me to him in the first place. If he were a nice good two shoes little trainer like Hau I wouldn't be obsessing over him like I was now. I wanted his violence, and I wanted his bad attitude. Hearing him curse and yell excited me. I felt truly alive every time he got mad and I thought he might lash out at me. I haven't met a man that has been able to keep up with my personality like Guzma has. He snapped back at every snarky comment I made, and he didn't let me walk all over him like my past boyfriends would.

"AUGH!" I exclaimed, startling the passenger next to me. My face fell into my hands as my frustration built up. Fucking Guzma.

I don't know what I was expecting when I arrived on Poni Island. It's not like I was going to take a step off the boat and Guzma would be waiting for me on the docks; bouquet of roses in one hand and lube in the other. Or maybe a group of Team Skull grunts all in weird poses to form my name and the word Prom with his Golispod as the question mark at the end. For that to happen Team Skull would have to throw their own prom, and the thought of that was just ridiculous.

No, when I arrived to Poni Island there was no romantic gesture waiting for me. Just a small town of people living in uniquely shaped boats. I headed to the pokemon center first and foremost, I don't know why, but every time I go to a new town I have to make sure my pokemon are healthy. I know they're fine, I took them to a Pokemon Center before I left for Poni Island and I haven't battled since, but I just had to go in. I'm a creature of habit.

Once inside my heart practically stopped. Everyone inside was up against a wall or standing with their hands above their heads. A pair of Team Skull grunts was inside harassing everyone and trying to steal a Corsola from a young girl. I couldn't help but smile. They really were here. Wow great job Moon, you're excited because a girl is getting mugged. Time to take a step down from that high horse I light to ride.

"Alright boys that's enough. Leave the little girl and her Corsola alone." I said walking up with more bravado than a five foot girl should have. They turned to me looking more than a little annoyed.

"Yo yo yo, don't you know who we are shorty?" Taunted Grunt A.

"Team Skull ain't fuckin' around no more, so turn around and go out the door." Chimed in his partner, walking up to me in the ridiculous manner that had been associated with the gang. I rolled my eyes. Did Guzma pay for these kids to take poetry classes? They rhymed way too much.

"Yeah, I know who you are, I'm surprised you don't know who I am!" I snapped back, getting up in his face. Thank god everyone in Team Skull slouched, or else I would have to stand on my tip toes to even be eye level with his chin. Pointing to the accessory in my hair I continued, "I'm the princess of Team Skull, dubbed that by Guzma himself." A shiny silver tiara glistened at the crown of my head with shiny pink gems accenting it. I had gotten my hair washed and curled at the salon, as well as having the girl place the tiara properly on my head. Along with my new dress and the short heels I wore, I gave of a casual princess vibe. Or at least that's how I hoped I looked, not just some stupid girl in a tiara.

The grunts did not have time to respond because the door swooshed open behind us. Everyone turned to see who the new person was. Every sweat gland in my body began to work on over drive, and my heart demanded a defibrillator because it had just stopped.

It was Guzma.


	5. Chapter 5

A smile grew on my face without my say so and my eyes lit up. He came! He actually came! I was so elated. I wanted to jump with joy and scream off the roof tops. Ha ha fuck you bitchy female grunt from a few days ago. Guzma must see something in me because the mother fucker came to Poni Island. If I was alone I would have danced and made a fool out of myself. Instead I rubbed my sweaty palms off on my dress and forced the smile off my face.

"Princess of Team Skull huh? That's pretty cute." He grinned, looking down at me with his hands in his pockets. Nodding his head towards the door he called out to his grunts, "Leave the Corsola alone and head back to base."

"But boss!" They whined together.

"Oh! I didn't ask for no lip ya numbskulls! Now beat it or I'm gonna have ya scoop water out of the pool for a week." Guzma commanded. The two grunts slumped in disappointment as they made their way out of the Pokemon Center. I laughed at the idea of the grunts shoveling bucket after bucket of water out of the pool. Being that it was a nonstop down pour in Po Town, that was one of the smartest punishments to give them. "Go about your business people, I'll be taking my leave soon too." Guzma called out to the patrons. As soon as he said that everyone that didn't work there bolted out the door. The tall man motioned for me to follow him to the counter of the café.

"You want anythin', Princess?" he asked smirking down at me. Like the first time we met, his eyes traveled up and down my body admiring my outfit.

"Tapu Cocoa." I told him with as much of a straight face as I could muster. The smirk grew wider as a flash of affection flicked through his eyes.

"That's my girl." He cheered. Ever organ in my body did the electric slide at his words. His girl? I wanted to melt into a puddle of Moon goo right there. Guzma's hand banged on the counter as he shouted, "You heard the lady, two Tapu Cocoas! And make it snappy." He slapped a few bills down on the counter as the barista began working. The Nurse and Poke-Mart clerk both tried not to stare at the two of us once we sat with our drinks.

"So how've you been Moon? You didn't come to Poni Island right away, I've been lookin' for ya." He asked, sipping his Cocoa. I wanted to die. Oh my Arceus what a few days could do to a simple crush. He came right here, and he'd been looking for me? If the world ended at that moment I would have been okay because Guzma was looking for me. I couldn't help but indulge in the huge smile that splayed across my face.

"I had to make a few stops before I came here. People weren't taking my outfit too kindly. Which I still have if you want it back by the way. Apparently Guzma and Team Skull aren't the upstanding citizens that I thought they were." I too took a sip from my Tapu Cocoa. It felt like I was drinking the blood of a Magmar, causing the sweet drink to dribble out of my mouth pathetically. Guzma's head fell back as he let out a genuine belly laugh.

"Holy shit, Moon! What's your damage? You have no idea how to consume liquids like a normal human do you?" he laughed smacking the table.

"Ith hawt." I grumbled through a burnt tongue. Guzma continued chuckling as he stood to grab me a napkin. Instead of handing it to me he whipped the chocolaty drink off my chin with ease. I watched him as he did, a small smile playing on his lips as he made sure there were no spots on my face.

"Why ya blushin' princess. This is nothin' to us." He said quietly once my face was clean.

"Shut up." Was all I could say back. His mouth gaped open.

"Wait hold on? The princess of snappy comebacks and sarcastic comments has no response to that? Are ya really that embarrassed Moon? Damn, you must be in love with me or somethin'." Guzma grinned, sitting back in his chair once more.

"Fuck you, my tongue hurth." I replied, pushing my Tapu Cocoa towards him as he finished his own off. Guzma quickly scooped up my cup, taking a large chug no problem. Either that man had burnt his tongue to the point it no longer had sensation, or he was spiteful enough that he didn't want to show pain from the fiery beverage. I was impressed no matter what the answer.

"So these few stops, is that one of them on your head? Or do you just carry a tiara around with you?" Guzma asked.

"You keep calling me princess, I just wanted to look the part." I replied sticking my nose up.

"Wouldn't it be more fittin' if you wore my crew's outfit with the tiara? You being the princess of Team Skull and all." Guzma reached across the table, taking one of my hands in his own. He idly began playing with it as we spoke, as though he wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

"Like I said, people weren't taking it too kindly; and I'm more of a dress and skirt type of gal." I replied as his thumb stroked my own. The size difference between our hands was remarkable to me. I felt particularly dainty whenever I was with Guzma. Our height difference was over a foot, and he was all tight lean muscle to my soft curves. I wished we weren't in public so I could wrap myself around him like a Komala. "So you've been waiting for me? I knew I was irresistible but this is a bit much."

"Like I said, an annoyin' trainer with a smart mouth has been poking her nose around my business lately. I gotta shut her up before she causes too much trouble. Plus, word around the street is the girl's a total freak," he leaned in speaking in hushed tones now, "I hear if you beat her in battle, she'll let you do whatever you want to her."

"Why I never!" I made an over exasperated gasp, pulling my hand back to cover my chest in fake offense. Guzma leaned back in his chair laughing quietly.

"So what'd'ya say, princess? Wanna head outside and have a friendly battle?" Guzma put his arms behind his head, waggling his eyebrows to insinuate so much more.

"If you think you can take me, bug boy." I winked before standing and exiting the Pokemon Center.

"I'm already fuckin' hard." Muttered the captain of Team Skull as he followed after me. I was taken by surprise when my body was suddenly being lifted in the air and thrown over Guzma's shoulder. I cried out as he did, trying to hold my skirt down over my butt. I was completely helpless in this situation. Our size difference being extremely in his advantage now. If I wiggled my way down he would probably drop me, and we were walking on docks right now. I had no desire to be dropped into the ocean with all my belongings.

"Oh holy shit Guzma! Put me down! Can people see my ass?" I screamed, legs kicking back and forth.

"Calm down princess, we're not goin' far. You just got little legs and can't keep up with me." He answered, "And nah, only I can see your ass." Guzma told me with a small pinch. I yelped as he did, smacking his back. I tried to smack his own butt by my arms wouldn't reach. Instead I subjected myself to a life as a fashionable boa. First feathers, now pokemon trainers, what would fashion designers think up next?

"Goin' down." Guzma grunted a minute later as he placed me gently onto a sandy beach. We were in a secluded corner away from other trainers. I could see them not far off, but this was a good place for a battle. "You better not go easy on me, Moon." His tone more serious now. I looked up at Guzma, his playful smile disappeared and was now the frown of the frightening boss of Team Skull. I could tell how much this battle truly meant to him.

"And you better give me your all, Guzma." I replied with a curt nod. We both turned at the same time, making enough space between the two of us for a proper battle.

"Same agreement as before?" He called out to me, currently crouched down with a pokeball in hand.

"Of course!"

"Then you know I'm winning, Moon. Hope you're ready to try anal!" I gapped at that, unable to come up with a response. "Jokin'." He added, looking a bit uncomfortable now too.

"Fuck that, I'm not taking any chances. You're going down Guzma." I called back, throwing out my first pokemon, Salazzale. She was the strongest against Guzma's bug type pokemon. "I won last time though, so I'll let you go first."

"Wrong move, princess," He smirked as his Golispod was released from its pokeball. "Yo G-Spot, use Waterfall." Commanded the white haired man. The hauntingly large pokemon let out a loud screech before a large blast of water hit my Salazzale straight on. When the water had finally washed away, my Salazzale was down on her side.

"Shit, there goes my ace in the hole." I grumbled, calling her back into the pokeball. Guzma whooped and hollered as I sent out Mimikyu. He too called back his Golispod, replacing it with Scizor. Shit, I had never battled a Scizor before, I had no idea what it was resistant to or weak against. I guessed using Dazzaling Gleam, but it seemed to have little to no effect on the opposing pokemon. It's first hit did nothing thanks to Mimikyu's disguise, but when I tried to retaliate I missed. Scizor then used Bullet Punch, taking out my Mimikyu in one hit. I cursed once again. Two down already. The battle continued on like this, Guzma countering my pokemon with ease as I struggled to defeat his own.

My Primarina took out his Masqurain and Pinsir, but his Ariados's poison moves destroyed my poor boy. It didn't take long before all I had left was my Pikachu. I'm not gonna lie, he was my weakest pokemon. I had mostly wanted the Pikachu because he was extremely cute, and made an amazing cuddle buddy on the road. I didn't spend much of my time training him as hard as the rest of my pokemon. Instead he was pampered with rainbow beans and frequent brushings. I knew I was done for as soon as he was my last pokemon. I tried to get in one last hit with a Quick Attack, but that never did much damage. Golispod took him out with a few Sucker Punches, and then the battle was over. Guzma had won.

"That was unexpected." I muttered quietly. Screw past me rooting for Guzma to win. I wanted to win dammit. I was the one doing my damn island trials, I was the one out here day after day grinding away to make my pokemon stronger. I had more than just fucking bugs! My temper began to flare as I rummaged through my bag looking for revives. This wasn't fucking over. I was going to have a rematch and destroy his ass. I let out a loud, frustrated groan when I couldn't find any revives. "Fucking Team Skull little shits, going through my bag, stealing my shit. Fuckers." I grumbled under my breath as I looked up.

As soon as I saw Guzma my anger dissipated. The smile on his face was so genuine as he fed his Golispod a handful of patterned and rainbow pokebeans and rubbed the back of his hulking neck.

"I'm so fuckin' proud of you bud, you really shone out there. We've been workin' so hard, I knew you could do it." Praised Guzma as the Golispod ate. It let out a happy chitter that gave me the chills, but it made his eyes sparkle with pride. "Yeah buddy I know. You rest now, I'll get you to a pokemon center soon so you'll be nice and strong for the next battle." He told the pokemon before returning it to its ball.

Our eyes met then. Eyes are commonly known as being windows to the soul. I could see all the emotions running through Guzma at that moment. Pride in his pokemon, happiness that he had beat me, satisfaction that his hard work paid off, and the same affection I saw back at the café. If he wasn't Guzma, I think he would have cried at that moment. I represented an extreme hurdle in his life, and he had been able to overcome it all on his own.

"That was a little too easy, Moon. You sure you gave it one hundred percent?" Has asked walking up to me, signature slouch now in place.

"Stand straight up, you'll get a hunch back," I replied, pushing his chest playfully, "Hundred and ten." I sighed as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into him.

"That tongue of yours still hurt?" He asked, eyebrow raised in a cocky smirk. Guzma didn't let me reply, instead he leaned his head down capturing my lips in his own. I melted into his arms immediately, my hands raising to cup his face. His grip on my wrist shifted to hold my waist as the other laced it's self into my hair. I felt the fireworks go off in my head as an orchestra began to play. I couldn't be sure, but I thought a school of Luvdisc began to leap out of the water, the trail of sea water making a heart shaped frame around us. At least that's how the kiss felt. It wasn't our first kiss, that happened back in Po Town; but this was more than just a kiss. This was a fairytale moment if my life ever had one. Our lips moved in sync with one another as his grip around my waist tightened.

Guzma could express more emotion in one kiss than he could with an entire conversation. I could feel how elated he was as he smiled into the kiss. I got a glimpse of who he might have become if his life hadn't turned down such a dark path. A sweet young man with a killer smile and a promising future. Before me was not the leader of a crime organization, but a pokemon trainer who's hard work and dedication paid off. He broke the kiss, but kept our foreheads pressed together.

"Thank you, Moon." Guzma breathed, placing another small kiss against my lips, "Now I understand we had an agreement in place?"

His soft smile was exchanged for an arrogant grin. Team Skull leader was back, mushy Guzma gone. Not that I didn't enjoy the big bad boss, but it was a rare sight to see Guzma be so vulnerable. I wanted to prolong the moment a little more if I could, but I could tell he put the wall back up.

"Take me to a Pokemon Center first, and then I'm all yours big guy." I sighed as he picked me up once again. "That's not what I meant!" I shrieked as he cackled and ran back towards town. Despite my protests, I couldn't get the smile off my face. I could feel his hard outer shell slowly begin to break down, letting the light shine through. It didn't break much, or for very long, but it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back from Poni Island was uneventful, but also exciting in a away. I was in public with Guzma, just the two of us. There were other people on the ferry around us, but for the most part we were alone. No grunts for him to manage, no Pokemon to steal, just us. I sat quietly staring out at the ocean, the soft crashing of the waves creating a relaxing melody. A group of Wingul and Pelipper soared gracefully in the sky. Occasionally one would dive down, disappearing into the water before appearing moments later, fish in their mouth.

Being from Kanto, these were all new and mesmerizing sights for me. I wanted to say something about the tranquility and serenity of it all, but I refrained from doing so. Guzma didn't seem like the type to comment on the beauty of nature. He was perfectly fine sitting and observing in silence. Or maybe because he grew up in Alola this wasn't as amazing to him as it was to me. When paradise is the norm, it doesn't seem like paradise. I had the feeling that he probably just didn't care about the beauty of nature like I did. That just wasn't who he was as a person.

Guzma seemed like the big picture kind of guy. He had his mind on the end goal, but not how to get there in the meantime. He was currently tapping away at his Pokedex, having some sort of in-depth conversation with who knows. I desperately wanted to sneak a peek over at his screen, but refrained from doing so. That was one of my biggest character flaws I had to work on. My mother always told me how nosey I was, and as much as I tried to keep to myself I was always ready to hear the hot gossip. It got me into a lot of trouble growing up. Now that I was an 'adult', I could control myself a lot better, but it was still difficult. More often than not I ended up just asking whatever I was curious about.

"What're you doing?" I asked through a yawn. The relaxing melody of the ocean was pulling me to sleep.

"Just business, none of your concern." He replied, slipping the device back into his pocket. None of my concern? That piqued my interest. What was he hiding? Then again it's not like I was a member of Team Skull, nor were we in any kind of committed relationship, romantic or otherwise. He had no reason to divulge any information about his life to me. I began to slowly drift off to sleep before I could press this thought process any further. I was so weary from all my traveling and the Pokemon battle. The last thing remember before being dead to the world was Guzma wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer to him.

Ironically, I woke when my head hit the pillow of Guzma's obnoxiously large bed. I let out an annoyed groan as I curled up on my side and clutched the pillow closer to myself. I was immediately pushed back onto my back. Large hands danced up my legs, pushing my dress to my stomach as they did.

"What are you doing?" I whined, covering my face with the pillow. The light felt like Bedrills stinging into my eyes. I was not a good nap taker. I woke up more crabby than I had before I fell asleep, and I always had a headache.

"We had a bet that I won, so I'm reapin' my reward." Guzma answered as he pushed my legs apart. I glanced down to find him kneeling on the ground between my legs. He placed rough kisses along my thighs. moving closer and closer to my vagina. Once he was as close as he could get, Guzma bit down hard on the soft flesh of my inner thigh. I cried out as my body snapped up.

"That hurts!" I yelled at him.

"Good, it was supposed to." He said with a truly menacing grin. I grumbled annoyed nonsense, rubbing the sensitive spot.

"If you're gonna get rough you can, just stop if I stay stop okay?"

"If you say so sweetheart," he sighed discarding my panties, 'less fun that way though."

"Wait, no more princess?" I asked frowning.

"Nah, you let that get to your head a little." He chuckled. My face grew more red than a Voltorb.

"Oh my god I made a complete ass out of myself. It was supposed to be funny, I didn't mean it! I just thought you would get a laugh out of it if you saw me wearing a tiara the next time we met, and I did! I let it get to my head," I began to babble and hug the pillow close to my chest, "can you get your Golispod to crush my skull please?" I just laughed in response as he placed my legs up on his shoulders.

"Nah it was funny, and it was cute. Ya just got a little carried away. Chill and don't sweat it." He told me. But I wasn't going to chill, and I was going to sweat it. This was literally all I was going to think about for the rest of my life. That was until I felt his tongue slowly lick from my entrance to my clit. My mind melted completely from that one sensation, unable to reform as he continued the motion. My body relaxed into the bed with each stroke of his tongue.

"Mmm Guzma." I purred, lacing my fingers into his soft, fluffy hair. He stopped with the long slow strokes to focus solely on my clit. A small bud of warmth began to grow from the bundle of nerves, spreading out to all my limbs. I crossed my ankles behind his head and adjusted my hips.

"Gettin' yourself settled huh? You expect to be here for a while?" Guzma asked pausing.

"You know it." I replied. "Now start sucking bitch." He laughed as he continued the motions against my clit.. His tongue made quick small circles around the little pearl of nerves, eliciting moans with each rotation. My stomach tightened as the pleasure grew and grew. I didn't care about how loud I was being, it was late and most of the grunts were either out around Po Town or asleep, and Guzma's room was in a secluded section of the mansion. There was a slim chance we would be heard or walked in on.

My hand grasped his head as I began to ride his face, grinding myself against his tongue. My reactions were a sign for Guzma to really amp things up as he began teasing my slit. He would sink his finger into the first knuckle before pulling it out, going in further and further each time. One his index finger was fully inside he added a second finger, repeating the same technique. My arms began to shake as his tongue and fingers worked in tandem. I was practically ripping the hair from his scalp because I had no control of my body. The pleasure was so intense my vision began to blur.

I reached the quivering edge, my body bowing up in an arch. The only sounds audible from my mouth were his name. I was about to finally take the dive when Guzma pulled his head away.

"Mother fucker!" I cried out, sitting up on my elbows, "you're a fucking sadist!" I shouted at him, my chest heaving.

"I get to do whatever I want, remember?" He said with a shit eating grin.

"I didn't know that meant torturing me," I grumbled as I flopped back down on the bed.

"Don't worry gorgeous, I'll have you screamin' by the end of the night." He assured me as he returned to eating me out. It did not take long for my to get riled up again. The sensations of his tongue as it slid easily against the most intimate parts of my body were almost too much to handle. Guzma really knew what he was doing. The small fire that burned in the pit of my stomach grew to a bonfire. My nerves were like live wires, begging and screaming for any sensation.

"Ah Guzma, just like that" I moaned, my vocal chords now working on their own volition. I stared down the barrel of the gun, waiting for it to shoot me into orgasmic oblivion when once again he pulled away.

"I hate you, you are literally the worst man on Earth." I breathed out, once again being snapped back into reality.

"No need to sweet talk me, gorgeous." Guzma chuckled. This time he stayed away even longer before going down on me again, making sure my nerves had calmed down enough. This pattern continued for the next hour. He would stop as soon as he could tell I was getting extremely close to my orgasm. Each time I lasted shorter and shorter and he stayed away longer and longer. It was driving me stark raving mad, but it also felt amazing.

I loved having a man dedicate this much time to my pleasure. My fondness for Guzma grew knowing that he could have easily done something else. He had then ability to do whatever he wanted to me, he could have tied me the bed and shoved a ball gag in my mouth. I half expected him to start shoving things in my ass from the jokes he was making. He could have made me go down on him for as long as he wanted. Instead Guzma decided to devote over an hour to me and my pleasure. I couldn't imagine how tired his jaw and tongue could have been, but he did get to take breaks so maybe it wasn't that bad. Either way it gave me the warm fuzzies all over.

After a break that lasted almost ten minutes, Guzma finally got back to work. It took a few long strokes to get me really going again, but once he did I was putty in his hand once more. My hands fisted his soft white hair, trying to calm my nerves and express some of the overwhelming sensations that built up in me. I had been playing with his hair so much that it looked fluffier than normal. How Guzma got his hair to be so naturally poofy I would never understand, but I made it even worse. At this point in the pattern I was beginning to get a little rough with his hair. Guzma had been taking this as a sign to pull away and let my nerves calm down before diving back in, but he didn't pull away this time. Instead he kept at it, keeping the same rhythm that was eliciting the most reaction from me.

I think I died and went to heaven when I finally came. A choir of cherubic angel babies floated down from above to bathe me in their warm light. A flower crown bloomed around my head in a halo and I swore I could hear harps playing. My body arched up to try and pull away from Guzma, but he grabbed hold of my hips to let me ride out my orgasm on his face. Every cell of my body was filled with and agonizingly sweet warmth, radiating outwards from my clit to each limb. My toes and fingers went numb as my vision went white. I think I stopped breathing for a minute and just let out one long moan.

It wasn't until I was finally able to push Guzma away did I finally regain my vision. It was blurred from tears that ran down the sides of my face. My chest heaved as I tried to regain my breath and organize my thoughts in some kind of way.

"Am I alive?" I gasped staring up at the ceiling. The little cherub babies were gone sadly, and I was not actually wearing a flower crown. The harp was also gone, but my ears were ringing. "Holy shit." I sighed. I never wanted this feeling to end, that orgasm was so strong it felt like I was high. I wish oxytocin was an injectible drug because I'd become an addict.

Guzma hoisted himself up off the floor to flop down next to me on the bed. I was still basking in the after orgasm high, so I was incapable of even moving to look at him. I could feel the grin on his face though. Pride radiated off of him like a strong cologne.

"While I'd be bummed if you did die, it'd be hella braggin' rights. Your boy Guzma made a girl cum so hard she died. I'd be a cunnilingus legend." He laughed, going to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me in close to him. I had to pull away.

"Not yet, I'm still on sensory overdrive. You gotta give me a minute for my neurotransmitters to calm down." I told him with a sigh, still unable to steady my breathing.

"Neuro-what?" He asked confused.

"Transmitters, they release things like serotonin, and dopamine into your brain. It's essentially the stuff that makes you happy. When you're sad it's because you have a lack of these chemicals. It's a lot more complicated than that obviously, but that's the bare bones minimum." I explained as I rolled over to look at him. I assumed he had whipped his mouth clean because Guzma's lips looked dry. His usually light grey eyes resembled a dark almost purple in the lighting of his room. I reached my hand out to stroke his cheek lightly with my thumb.

"You're smarter than you look little girl." He replied as his hand moved up to grasp my wrist.

"I'm not a little girl." I replied with a frown.

"You're little compared to me, shorty." Guzma laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me in close.

"Well you're just an abnormality to the human race. How tall are you anyway?"

"Just under six five when I stand up straight, and I take offense to that," He murmured into my neck, "You're what, five two, five three?"

"Not even, I'm five foot exactly." I replied with a sigh.

"Holy shit, I knew you were short, but thats fuckin' short. Didn't you drink you milk growin' up?" Guzma teased, poking my sides slightly. I couldn't help but giggle from his tickling.

"Bleh, milk is gross." I replied scrunching up my nose.

"You're gross." Guzma retorted half heartedly. I balked at his statement.

"And you yelled at me earlier for not having a snappy comeback. For shame Guzma, for shame." I chided.

"Shut up, I'm tired. You got to sleep on the boat, I had to carry you all the way here. Your boy's not as quick witted when he's tired." He replied with a long yawn.

"You carried me?" I asked, my heart swelling. Guzma grunted an affirmation, his eyes now completely shut. "Looks like the big bad Guzma isn't so mean and prickly after all." I continued teasing him.

"Fuck off." He said with a sleepy smile as he stood up from the bed. Guzma began to undress himself, necklace and other jewelry coming off first. I watched with interest as he did, paying particular attention to his musculature once again. His jacket fell to the floor, followed by the white tank top and incredibly baggy pants. Soon Guma stood in only light grey boxers with a team skull pattern. While not surprised, I was impressed he had been able to get a fabric made with that logo. He also has a very apparent semi-chub, but I didn't mention it. Guzma climbed into bed, laying in it properly now, head on the middle pillow.

"You gonna join me?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah in a minute. Do you have a bathroom?" I stood, smoothing my dress down to cover myself once again.

"Down the hall on the left. If anyone gives you any shit just punch them. I'll deal with the repercussions." He yawned at me.

"I can handle myself." I called out as I closed the door behind me. Like he said the door was on the left. The bathroom wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I could tell it had once been gorgeous along with the rest of the house. However, it was now covered in dust, a large gash was dug into the marble counter top. I was curious if Guzma's Golispod was responsible for this slash. If not what other pokemon? I peaked into the cabinet, they were mostly empty other than bandaids and aspirin.

Under the sink did reveal a fun surprise. There was a salon's worth of hair dye and products inside. Color bowls and tint brushes piled up, a rainbow of semipermanent dyes as far as they eye could see. There were also large bottles of shampoo and conditioner, all color safe. I laughed at the idea of Team Skull hair dye parties, Guzma in some jammies. I knew I shouldn't be romanticizing such a criminal, but when I spent nights like tonight with him it was hard not to.

Seeing him become a whole new person when he won the pokebattle was so endearing. He also carried me all the way from the ferry port to his bed. I couldn't imagine how long that must have took, or how tired he was. I didn't believe Guzma was truly evil, I couldn't. Not when he was so considerate sometimes. I glared at myself in the mirror

"You need to stop being such a sap and thirsting after a gang leader. He's so hot though. I can't resist his smile." I whined turning on the water.

I quickly took care of my business, washing any dirt and grime off my face before exiting the bathroom. I was immediately greeted with the sight of a tan young woman behind the door. She had long pink and yellow pigtails on either side of her head, and extremely contrasting eye makeup. Light shadow around her eyes with very dark eyeliner. She didn't look mad, more annoyed. But from the only other interaction I had with Plumeria, this seemed to be her usual face. My eyes widened with shock as I jumped back slightly,

"Oh jeez, hi." I sighed, grasping my chest. She had seriously startled me.

"We need to talk." Was all Plumeria said before turning away with a snap of her head.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten quadrillion scenarios rushed through my mind as I watched Plumeria walk off. Why did she want to talk to me? Were her and Guzma an item? Now that I showed up was I ruining her relationship? Or maybe she had a thing for Guzma and I was ruining her efforts to try and be with him. Maybe they were married. He wore enough jewelry that a ring wouldn't be that out of place. Was I being a home wrecker? Or maybe she was a big scary momma bear, and she was mad that I threatened one of the grunts a few days ago.

I began to follow after her, not wanting to incite her wrath any more than I already had. I followed her into a small bedroom on the opposite side of the upper floor. Plumeria made me walk on the roof as well, not bothering to step over the stupid piles of furniture everywhere. Either she didn't have the patience to maneuver her way over them and still look cool, or everyone in Team Skull took the small barricades seriously. Once inside she shut the door behind me. I considered decking her and running away like Guzma instructed me to, but I had the suspicion she might eat me if I tried.

Plumeria turned around, golden eyes looking me up and down in a fashion similar to Guzma. However hers was more of an assessment to get a better analysis of me, not the lustful manner of her boss. Unless Plumeria's sultry eyes were indistinguishable from her murder eyes. Which to be fair, wouldn't surprise me at all. Oh no! Was Plumeria into me too? Was I going to be passed around like some Team Skull sex kitten? Guzma really wasn't joking about his bed being for three. Another quadrillion scenarios ran though my head when a pair of fingers snapped in front of my eyes.

"Don't eat me!" I yelped, flinching back from her. She gave me the same death eyes so I calmed down, giving her my attention. "What's up?" I asked, giving her a halfhearted smile. Maybe if I played up the ditzy pretty girl she would take pity on me and give me a painless death.

"Look, I don't care how much you two flirt, or how tight your little pussy is, you and G aren't going to work out." Plumeria told me, arms crossed and face similar to that of stone.

"I don't really understand what's going on here." I replied, awkwardly fiddling my hands together.

"There's not much that goes on around here that I don't know about, and I know about your little conversation with Guzma a few days ago." I still looked utterly confused, which only seemed to make her more annoyed. "Trying to get him to do his trials again. I don't know what game you're trying to play, or if you think you're going to save him with your magical vagina, but it's not going to work."

My eyebrows shot up. "Did he say my vagina was magical? That's the best compliment anyone has ever given me or my reproductive organs." I began to laugh before she cut me off.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. G is G. He's angry, and irrational, and passionate, and he's a damn good leader, but he's not someone you can 'fix' because there's nothing wrong with him." The taller woman snapped at me. I could tell she was getting mad and fast. "There's a lot more going on around here than what's on the surface, and I'm not gonna let some little punk trainer mess this up for us. G has done right by me, and by every member of Team Skull. Don't try to come in here and take our home and the one person that made us all believe in ourselves again. You don't get him the way we do, one little fuck doesn't make you his soul mate. You're just the flavor of the week." Plumeria had gotten progressively louder the entire time she was talking. By the time she was finished she was shouting at me, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

My mouth went dry at that, I didn't know what to say. For once in my life I was speechless. My mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Luckily I didn't have to say anything. The door slammed open, Guzma standing in its frame. He still wore only his boxers, but the semi-chub was gone.

"Plums, what're ya doin'?" He chided her, more frustrated than mad.

"I'm protecting Team Skull, G. I'm doing my job." She spit back harshly, not letting the tears in her eyes fall. Guzma gave me a look and motioned his head towards the door, a clear signal for me to leave. I watched him wrap his arm around her shoulder as I shut the door. The Nosey Nelly in me didn't leave though. I had no idea what set Plumeria off and I had to know. I put my ear up to the door and began listening in. It was mostly just crying and Guzma's voice calming her for the first few minutes.

"What's goin' on?" I heard him ask once the more violent crying had stopped.

"You're fucking everything up, that's whats going on." Plumeria sniffed.

"What'd'ya mean?!" He sounded incredulous, I could imagine the confused look on his face.

"With this girl, and that other bitch."

"Hey, don't ya worry about either of 'em. One's all business, and Moon's just pleasure. I'm not mixin' the two," he said reassuringly.

"But we've come so far, and built so much for ourselves G, I don't want to see you throw it all away on some girl."

"Alright, now see that's where ya wrong. Moon's not just some girl. I like her, she's really funny, and the girl is a kick ass trainer. She challenges me and pushes me in ways no one has before." My heart began to swell at Guzma's words. I never thought I would hear him say anything like that. Now granted he didn't say it to me, and I was being a huge invade on his privacy right now, but still it was so sweet.

"You sound like you're in love with her." Plumeria snorted.

"Too soon to tell, but go easy on her. She's got no ulterior motives, Moon's just another trainer doin' her island trials."

"She doesn't sound like just another trainer to me."

"Nah, she's somethin' special, but she ain't gonna fuck up Team Skull. That's for sure." I heard Guzma stand, which was my cue to take my leave. I scurried away as fast and as silent as I could, opting for the roof route once again. I was afraid I would knock over some of the furniture in the barricade, alerting them of my presence.

Once inside Guzma's room I removed the tiara that still sat in my hair, and stripped down to my under garments. I climbed into the middle of the bed, sitting up and staring down at my hands as I waited for Guzma to return. I was conflicted at the moment. Guzma made it very clear to Plumeria that he had feelings for me, but who was the other 'bitch' as Plumeria called her, that was all business? Should I be concerned? If I wanted to be involved in Guzma's life, I would then also be involved in whatever business he was conducting.

So maybe Plumeria was right that I was trying to get him out of Team Skull. As attracted to him as I was, and as much as I loved Guzma's bad boy attitude; I don't know how much crime I could overlook. Okay so I'm not the greatest person in the world when I can overlook Team Skull stealing pokemon. But that's not the worst crime in the world. The pokemon can always be returned to their trainers. GAH! Here I am justifying his crimes. But he said I was funny, and that I challenged him in ways no one else ever has.

I had to agree with him on that too. My battled with Guzma were so much more than any other pokemon battle I've ever had. They were intense, and violent. They really got my heart racing and the adrenaline pumping. It wasn't the same quick and easy one hit KO that I went through with so many other trainers. I had to fight and strategize to really come out on top, and even then I didn't always win against Guzma. It was an invigorating rush I hadn't ever felt with anyone before, and I doubted I would feel with anyone else.

"You really got yourself in a pickle this time, Moon." I grumbled to myself just before the door creaked open. Guzma walked in with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered quietly. "Plums can get really protective of me and the gang."

"I can see that." I replied with a small smile.

"Ya shoulda decked her like I told ya to."

"Ya know I considered that, but something tells me Plumeria wouldn't have taken it so kindly if I did." Guzma laughed at my words.

"Probably not. I would have walked into a completely different scene."

"I'm glad you don't have any ground type pokemon, it would have taken you a long time to dig the hole to hide my body in." I mused.

"My Golispod is a surprisingly good digger." He told me as he locked the door behind himself.

"How do you know that?" I asked, only slightly concerned.

"Don't think ya wanna know the answer to that," Guzma told me, "so how long were you listening?" I spit out the imaginary drink I had in my mouth.

"W-what are you talking about?" I sputtered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The grin that grew on his face was truly malicious as I shrunk back into the bed. "For that, you're gonna have to be punished." I could see the erection now very visible in his boxers as he walked over to me. Instead of climbing on the bed he knelt down, pulling a medium sized purple box from underneath. My eyes widened when he placed it on top of the bed and opened it. Inside was a myriad of sex toys and lubricant. I felt my heart begin to race as he riffled through the box.

"What's wrong Princess, afraid of a little pain?" Guzma said with a smirk as he pulled out two small clamps with a chain between the two.

"Uhh, Guzma. I don't know what kind of person you took me for when we first met, but I'm extremely vanilla. I've never even had sex doggy style." I told him as he pulled a bottle of lubricant out of the box.  
"Don't worry about it Moon, we're gonna to fix that tonight. If I go too far, or ya want me to stop, just say stop. Okay? Plus if I remember correctly, I did win our little agreement."

I cursed under my breath. He was right. Part of me was so utterly terrified of doing anything other than the normal sex I was used to, but at the same time I was also extremely excited. I had always toyed with the idea of using toys in bed, but I never had anyone I was comfortable enough with. Guzma and I had barely been sleeping together, but there was something about him that made me feel secure. Was it hearing what he said about me to Plumeria, or how kind he was after our battle earlier in the day? Maybe it was all of it. Either way I wanted to take this step further and put my trust into him.

"Alright, I trust you." I told him without another moment's hesitation. The white haired man smirked as he placed his hand on my cheek, pulling me in for a kiss. He broke the kiss after a moment, punctuating it with a hard smack. My cheek stung like I had been attacked by a beedrill, I was sure there was going to be a mark.

"Get on your knees, keep that ass high for me." Guzma demanded, grabbing a fistful of my hair and shoving my head down into the mattress. My stomach tightened as the familiar warmth began to grow in my core. I adjusted my body like he said, keeping my ass in the proper position. He removed his grip from my hair, but I did not push my torso up. In this position I was unable to see what Guzma was doing, but I could hear him as he dug through the box and covered the item he was looking for in lubricant. With a quick motion, my panties were discarded and his warm fingers were between my legs. Coaxing the fire between them hotter and hotter.

I let out a soft moan as his index finger focused its attention on my clitoris, gliding over it with ease from the lubricant. He inserted a few fingers inside me, eliciting a few more moans before he traveled further than expected. I gripped the sheets when his smallest finger circled my rear entrance, coating the tight ring with lube. I sucked in a breath as I felt a cool metal object press against my anus.

"Guzma," I gasped as he pressed it in ever so slightly. It did not hurt, it was just shocking. He stopped pressing it in, but did not removing the toy completely.

"This okay?" he asked in a husky voice. I practically came hearing him. Guzma sounded so aroused, I could only imagine the look of need on his face. All I could do was nod after hearing him. I was so ready for whatever he had in store now. The warmth in my core becoming a red hot inferno. The pressure returned once more and I instantly tensed. Guzma's other hand began stroking my leg and side. "Just relax, it'll hurt less and be in quicker." He murmured as the pressure eased up the tinniest bit. I nodded and did my best to calm my muscles. He resumed pressing the small plug into me, muttering words of encouragement the entire time. While it wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, I was also not the worst. I shut my eyes, letting Guzma do all the work; only telling him to stop when I felt too overwhelmed. Finally I felt the toy slip in fully. The small base that kept it from going inside me completely pressed against my anus pleasantly. My entire body throbbed with the new sensation as I let out a low moan.

"How are you?" Guzma asked, his voice sounding even huskier than before.

"I understand why people like these things now." I said with an almost drunken smile. It was a small but enjoyable feeling of fullness inside me. Every time my body throbbed with excitement, I could feel it back there. A new sensation of pleasure to tack on to all the ones I was already feeling. I wasn't going to last long with this thing inside me, I could already tell.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. It has a purple gem as the base and it looks so fuckin' hot inside you, Moon. I felt like I was gonna cum just putting it in." He growled into my ear as he pressed the plug into me deeper. I sucked in a breath from the motion, a sudden shock of pleasure shooting through my whole body. I was becoming restless the longer I had to wait for his dick.

"You better put something else inside me, I feel like I'm going to melt if I don't get your hot hard cock inside me soon." I told Guzma, my own voice sounding desperate.

"Holy shit, Moon. For once I don't wanna gag you," he laughed, "but I'm still gonna." In one quick motion, Guzma had rubber, purple ball gag in my mouth and he was securing it snuggly. I was noticing a color theme, making it quite obvious what Guzma's favorite color was. He then grabbed my arms, cuffing my wrists together behind my back. "Keep your hands in fists while you're gagged. Put out one finger for yes, two fingers for no or if you want me to stop." I nodded and put out one finger. Guzma smiled pressing a soft kiss to my forehead before disappearing from my line of sight. I felt him climb on the bed and position himself behind me.

My body quivered with anticipation as he adjusted my legs, spreading them further apart. The velvety head of his cock slid between my lower lips, grinding against my aching clit before assuming its rightful position at my entrance. Thank god for that gag because as soon as I felt him slip inside me I was a mess. I did not bother trying to keep myself quiet, everything just felt too incredible. I pressed my hips backwards, pushing Guzma further into me. He was going too slow for my sex starved body. My mind was clouded with primal need, feeling each individual piercing on his hard cock as it entered me. Guzma's hands gripped my waist, his fingers digging in painfully the deeper he went. I could feel his throbbing erection inside me once he was fully in.

"Fuckin' Christ, Moon. This butt plug is makin' you so fuckin' tight. I'm not gonna be able to hold myself together." Guzma told me with a grunt as he began to slowly pull out. I put out two fingers in protest, causing him to laugh. "I ain't happy about it neither, but take it as a compliment to how exquisite this pussy is."

It was odd hearing the word exquisite come out of Guzma's mouth with all the slang he used, but it turned me on even more. It was eloquent in his own way. As his pace began to quicken, Guzma pressed a thumb into the gem base of the butt plug. This sent a shudder through my entire body as I thrust back into him. Our bodies met each other in a perfect rhythm. The soft smack of skin against skin, mixing with my muffled moans, and the creak of the bed created a better soundtrack than any porn director could ever hope for.

"Fuckin' right, Moon. Take it. Take this hot fuckin' cock. I know this is all you want cause you're my little slut," Guzma babbled as his hips slammed into my ass, "so hot and tight. You love this cock, your little pussy only wants me inside it, he continued. His words were my own personal aphrodisiac, each syllable making me beg more and more for his cock.

I knew Guzma was going to cum soon. He had a very distinct pattern during sex. As soon as his thoughts became incoherent he was tipping over the edge. I began encouraging him, my own orgasm building with all the new sensations I was feeling. Guzma's pace quickened, his words unintelligible other than my name as his final thrust slammed into me. To my surprise he did not pull out like before, instead he came inside me. All the while he hadn't stopped toying with the butt plug. This, mixed with the new feeling of him cumming inside me pulled my own orgasm into existence. I bit down hard onto the ball gag, wailing into it as each wave of the orgasm rocked through me. My vision once again went black and I collapsed onto the bed, Guzma falling with me. Our bodies writhed together, the taller man moaning praises into the back of my neck as I came.

My pussy throbbed around his cock as I ground my hips back, ridding out the feelings for as long as I could. Much to my dismay I felt him pull out then. Guzma undid the restraints on my arms as well as the ball gag. He began to massage my wrists as I came down from my post orgasm high. My whole body still felt like a live wire, quietly humming with energy, ready to be set off again at any moment. The massage felt nice though. Strong hands working away any aches that might appear in the coming days. I was too dazed to move so Guzma rolled me onto my back; he lay next to me now. Pressing a kiss to my lips and repeated the massage on my jaw.

"Ya know, the gag is off. You can talk now, gorgeous." He said with an all too proud grin on his face.

"Shut up, and thank you. I know I'm gorgeous." I replied, patting his cheek softly.

"That good huh?" Guzma asked, the grin growing larger. I simply nodded sleepily.

"That was just wow. I have no words, and yes before you say it, I know. I always have a snappy comeback to everything, but you fucked a comprehensible knowledge of the English language out of me. I'm too sated to be sarcastic right now." I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. The massage helped, but they were still a bit sore.

"Don't go fallin' asleep on me now, Moon. You're a mess. There is no way I'm lettin' ya sleep in my bed like this." Guzma told me as he stood.

"Fuck off, you're the reason I'm a mess." I grumbled as I rolled over on the bed, exposing my naked ass to him. Guzma pressed hard on the purple gem, pushing deeper into me than I thought possible.  
"Up, we're getting' a shower," He demanded as I yelped and tried to move away from him. The sudden motion hurt more than I thought it would.

"Can you at least carry me? You fucked me so hard my legs don't wanna work." I replied with a half whine. That made Guzma grin as he scooped me up from the bed, holding me bridal style.

"Ya really know the right things to say." He grumbled, opening the door with a minor struggle.

"It's cause you're easy," I laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. Guzma grumbled some more as he walked to the bathroom I was in earlier.

Now it was late, but this is the Team Skull hideout we were in. The grunts did not exactly have a set bed time, and even though most of them were asleep, not all of them were. Guzma did not seem to care however, because he walked out of his room, both of us still completely naked. I was able to cover my intimate parts, but with Guzma's carrying me, he was exposed to the entire mansion. No one was on the upper levels, but I heard whistles and cat calls from down below. I think I even saw the flash of someone's camera before the bathroom door shut behind us. That'll be an interesting upload to pokefinder, when did people start to pierce their Ekans?

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Guzma and I took a nice hot shower together. We cleaned each other thoroughly, washing all the remnants of sex from each other's bodies. All sex toys were removed from any and all orifices and thoroughly cleaned before being returned to the box. The trip back to Guzma's room was met with another crowd of cheering grunts; this time we both had towels and Guzma posed for a picture. He tongued the air between his middle and index finger, creating the crude universal symbol for cunnilingus.

Once my hair was fully dried we climbed back into his bed to go to sleep for the night. As odd as I thought it was, I did not mention that he was letting me spend the night. Usually these types of things are reserved for relationships, and I had no idea what Guzma and I were. Friends with benefits did not fit because we weren't exactly friends before this little affair began; and there was no way I was ready or even willing to call him my boyfriend. Whatever we had I liked it, and I didn't want to mess anything up by putting labels on it.

Guzma's arm wrapped tightly around my waist as he placed on final kiss on my neck.

"Night Moon, love you." He mumbled sleepily before beginning to snore softly.

WAIT WHAT? My eyes shot open as I lay frozen in bed. There was no way I was going to fall asleep now, not with the ten thousand heart attacks I was suffering.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran.

I will be the first person to tell you that I'm not proud of my actions. I panicked okay! Things were getting too intense too fast. The sex was great, but that's all I really wanted. Sure I liked to fantasize about a relationship with Guzma, but that doesn't mean I really want one. At least not yet. I couldn't date a gang member. I had hoped the closer he and I got, the further away from Team Skull he would want to be. That sounds terrible of me. It does. That's the ultimate bros before hoes situation I would be putting him in. But if someone's bros are region wide delinquents I have the moral obligation to get him out of that situation right? At least that's how I felt about it, and I had to stay true to myself.

So I ran. I left when it seemed like Guzma was dead to the world. I was more sneaky than a Purrloin as I climbed out of the bed. Slipping on my clothes and gathering my bag in a silent rush. I took one final look at Guzma before I shut the door behind myself. I could turn back now. If I really really wanted to take the dive I could climb right back into bed. Or even write a cheeky note to keep up the flirting. I didn't do any of those things. Instead I left Po Town, the Shady Mansion and Guzma behind as I fled to Pony Island.

I was able to I called my first ride pager in what felt like months. I prefer traveling by foot; I get a more intimate experience of Alola that way than by taking a Charizard everywhere. However, I wanted to get out of Po Town as fast as possible, so Charizard it was. I couldn't help but feel a few pangs of guilt as I tried to put this chapter of my life behind me. I made a few mistakes, I had my fun, I'll learn from it. It's what mature, professional trainers do. I sighed as Charizard and I soared over the gorgeous water. Beautiful reefs could be seen through the aqua colored water. Dozens of pokemon were swimming around the reef they called their home. Staryu, Starmie, Pyukumyuku, Magikarp, Wishiwashi, you name it, it was here. I could even see a Gyarado out in the distance. Pokemon were so beautiful, but I felt like too much of a terrible person to truly appreciate their beauty.

Once on Poni Island I stopped by their Pokecenter to heal my pokemon and have a place to rest for the night. Luckily it seemed like no one recognized me from a day before. I quickly relaxed into one of the rooms they keep for traveling trainers; finally able to drift off to sleep for the night. My dreams were filled with fantasy lives I could spend with Guzma. Not all were that of a prefect middle class family, some were traveling adventurers that collected all the pokemon in all the different regions. Another dream was of the two of us actually just living our lives with Team Skull; I had given up my previous life of being an island trial goer to become another Admin along with Plumeria. I also had a dream that he was the Kahuna of Ula Ula island, and I took over Acerola's trial. Easy to say it wasn't a restful night, I couldn't stop from feeling guilty.

The next week disappeared in a wink. I traveled all over Poni Island exploring it. I spent a few days camped out on the beaches fishing, I got lost in the caves for about a while until I luckily found an escape rope laying around. I trained my little ass off; my team becoming stronger and stronger, even my spoiled Pikachu. I did what I had to do to keep myself occupied and not thinking about Guzma.

It wasn't until I finished my last trial did I run into members of Team Skull. What I thought was going to be a great day turned into shit. I was so ecstatic after my Primarina, Sylveon and Mimikyu worked their hardest do bring down all the dragon type pokemon when I was ambushed by two male Grunts.

"Yo you better give us that Dragonium Z or else face the wrath of we." Grunt A rapped.

I rolled my eyes, I was physically incapable not to. "That was very poetic of you, you're becoming less threatening and more artistic. Guzma really has started to ease up on you guys huh?" I asked with a laugh. Maybe I had gotten through to him and he was being nicer to the Grunts.

"Ohh, that's the bitch that fucked with Mr. Guzma a lot." Grunt B called out as he examined me.

"Holy shit really? Then you should fuckin' know that Guzma has been pissed for the past fuckin' week straight. Things have been terrible back at Po Town, that's why we're out here to fuck with people on Poni Island. He won't dare come here." Grunt A told me, he was looking extremely pissed off that I had ruin the status quo of his life.

"Why won't he come here?" I asked.

"Cause he knows you're here and he might fuckin' kill you if he sees you. The man doesn't want to go to jail for murder, just robbery." The Grunt replied. They then tried to battle me but I shooed them off. I had no time to battle annoying Team Skull members, I had a less annoying leader to talk to.

That's how I found myself on my way back to Po Town a week and a half later. I ran into other Team Skull members as I went along my way. They all told me the same story, but the closer and closer I got to Po Town the more recent Guzma had been seen, and the worse the stories got. I don't think this reunion was going to go as well as I had wanted it to.

• • •

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Guzma growled as the door to his room shut behind me. His words felt like tangible knives against my skin. I was taken aback by how utterly vicious he sounded. He sat stiffly in the throne, fresh splinters in the wooden handles. There were holes in the closet door to my right, and the bookshelf with all the glass bottles next to Guzma's throne had been destroyed.

Guzma and I hadn't been seeing each other when I left. There was no official relationship, we were just two people fucking around and having fun. What did I do that warranted such a violent reaction? It's not like I ended a five year relationship by cheating on him or anything. We were having sex, and now we're not. It was just casual right? So many confusing questions flew through my head, it was starting to cause my temples to ache.

"The uh, the Grunts weren't saying the nicest things about me and that things had gotten really bad around here; so I wanted to come see if I could help." I told him meekly. Why was I being so shy around him all of a sudden? When we first met I was ready to fight back and fuck him. Now I just wanted to run and hide like a Wimpod. I don't think Guzma would be as fond of me as he was for the small pokemon.

"So you just came to clear your own fuckin' conscious huh? Don't give a shit about nothin' else?"

"No that's not why I came," I sighed, growing frustrated now.

"Oh so I'm the one that's wrong. I'm always the one that's fuckin' wrong." He grumbled, slumping into his chair.

"No, Guzma. Let me finish." I half pleaded. This was not going how I had planned. I had hoped we could talk over a cup of Tapu Cocoa. I'd apologize and explain why I just up and disappeared, he'd understand and we'd have the talk about 'us'. Then we'd snuggle and heavy petting would ensue. I wasn't just wrong, I was delusional to think that could ever happen.

"Nah you know what, fuck you Moon," Guzma snapped as he stood from his chair, walking closer to me, "you come in here with your big bright eyes and idealistic ways of how things should be, tryin'a change me. Turn me into some goody little fuckin' trainer that you can parade around Alola. Show 'em that your so cute and special that even shitty scum like me will try to prove their worth to you by makin' myself a 'better person'." As he spoke Guzma grew closer and closer to me. He was now only a few steps away, towering over me. For once he wasn't slouching and for once I wish he was. I felt so small and not in the cute height difference way, but in the he could actually hurt me kind of way.

"You and Plumeria keep thinking that's my end goal here, but it's not." I protested, or at least tried to. We both knew he was right.

"Stop lyin' to yourself, Moon. You and I both know that while you have fun gettin' down into the filth and grime every now and then, at the end of the day you're gonna get back up and go clean yourself off. Well not me, I'm as nasty as they fuckin' come baby." Guzma replied, almost smirking at the end. Was that my chance? That smile meant he was lightening up, I could diffuse the situation right now.

"But I like that you're nasty," I said with a flirty smile as I walked up to him, toying with the zipper on his jacket. He instantly smacked my hand away.

"Don't try to be cute, that trick ain't gonna work with me no more." He said as the distance between us kept getting smaller.

"What trick?" I asked almost with a pout.

"Don't play dumb, Moon. You know what you're doin' when you toy with men's hearts like this. Fuckin' work your way in with the cute face and smart attitude. You know you're fuckin' irresistible and you manipulate people to get what you want. Whether it be a good fuck, some food, you name it." He was twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers now.

"You think I'm irresistible?" I asked, unable to help myself as put my hand on his wrist. There was so much I wanted to say and to fight back, but I just couldn't. As much as I wanted to deny what he was saying, I was starting to believe him. It was easier to just do what came natural to me. This was my defense mechanism.

"You know I do. I told you to stop playin' dumb." Guzma said quietly, I could feel the tension in him as he continued twirling my hair. He was wound so tight, ready to explode at any minute.

"And you know I'm not good at doing what I'm told." I smirked up at him. His eyes burned down heavily into mine. There was so much intensity in them as I watched him think over his next move.

"Fuck you." Guzma snarled at me as the hand twirling my hair was now gripping my throat. I still held onto his wrist, trying to pull it away now instead. "You think I'm all soft and sweet on the inside, but I'm gonna show you how fuckin' wrong you are." My face was then slammed against the wall as Guzma's body crushed me into it. I could feel his erection pressed into my ass as his hands pulled my dress up. I was already wet despite my better judgement. "You're such a fuckin' slut, Moon. Your pussy is already dripping for me and I've barely touched you." He noted as well.

"Don't touch me then." I replied through a grimace. He was using all his weight to keep me flat against this wall, and it was starting to hurt.

"Come on, Moon. We both know you don't want that," Guzma punctuated his point by shoving two fingers inside me without any hesitation, "it would have been a lot harder to get these in here if you didn't."  
My mouth hung open as he began moving his fingers inside me roughly. It hurt incredibly, but I was so turned on and desperate for any sensation between my legs that I savored the pain. Guzma then began nudging my legs apart as he undid his belt. Soon his cock was free and he was grinding it into my ass. I couldn't help but grind back. It didn't take long for his fingers to be replaced by his cock. I thought I saw stars as I felt it slip in. He wasn't being gentle or taking his time to ease himself into me. One thrust and he was in. I felt truly and utterly vile letting him treat me like this, but my aching pussy didn't care. All I wanted was to have my baser desires fulfilled, and Guzma was doing exactly that.

Guzma's right hand wrapped around my throat, letting in just enough air so that I wouldn't pass out; his other hand gripped my hip harshly in place. He wasn't even digging his nails into me he, he was just strong and wasn't trying to hold himself back. I could tell my whole body was going to be sore as he began to fuck me. I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck from his grunts.

"Show you who's fuckin' boss around here. I'm not gonna let anyone fuckin' control me no more. Not my dad, not that cunt Lusamine, and especially not some slutty little brat like you." Guzma growled into my ear as he slammed into me. My mind was growing ever foggy with each passing second. I was obviously having trouble breathing, and the intoxicating waves of pleasure rocking through me didn't help; but hearing another woman's name snapped me out of my own little world.

"Who the fuck is Lusamine?" I wheezed. Guzma released my throat to grip tightly on my hair, pushing my face harder against the wall.

"Don't worry about Lusamine, I'm not fuckin' her right now so she's none of your concern." He said through rough thrusts. My heart began to shatter then. He was fucking someone else? It's not like we had any set relationship to keep him monogamous, but the way we acted around each other and the things he said to Plumeria last week made me think I was the only one. I couldn't believe how delusional I had been this entire time, thinking I was special to him.

"How could you fuck someone else? You said you loved me." I choked out as my entire body tensed. I could feel myself becoming closer and closer to my peak the more violent he got.

"Shit I did say that didn't I? And you fuckin' bolted so see where that got me," he laughed at my words, "Would it make you feel better if I said it again? You want to keep up this charade that you're breakin' through to me and we'll live happily ever after one day?" He mocked as he broke his rhythm and rammed his cock into me hard. I let out a loud cry, trying to find something to grab hold of. All I could do was grip the wall and shake my head as tears welled in my eyes. This isn't what I wanted. He began to shush me as he grew more and more rough.

"Shh shh it's okay Moon. I love you." He breathed against my neck and pressed a soft kiss into the tender flesh. It sent a shudder through me as the tears fell. This was such a juxtaposition of sensation and emotion right now. His words being so tender but his body being so violent. My brain couldn't process everything and I began crying harder. He continued his gentle shushing as he said, "don't cry, Moon. I love you. I really love you." That became Guzma's mantra as he destroyed me, physically and emotionally.

"Guzma," was all I could whimper out as my body was too overwhelmed with sensation and I finally came. It started between my legs, a familiar and welcoming warmth that quickly raced through the rest of my body to each limb. Each wave of sensation rippled through me, causing my entire body to throb and quiver under Guzma's massive weight.

"That's right, cum for me Princess. I know you love my cock, you're gonna fuckin' milk the cum right out of me. I'm so fuckin' close and you feel so good. Shit, I love you so much." He breathed as he pulled out. I was taken by surprise from the sudden motion, but then I was being hoisted up and his cock was inside me once again. My back was now against the wall and Guzma was holding me up. His lips pressed against my own in a bruising kiss. "So close, I had to see your pretty little face before I came. God you really are fuckin' irresistible. I love you." He sighed as his eyes clenched shut and pressed our foreheads together.  
The side of my face that was slammed against the wall was begging to throb, and my throat was sore. I hadn't stopped crying, and the tears only fell more now. Despite how high he had to hold me up so he could fuck me, I still felt incredibly low. Was being fucked against the wall while being told you were loved rock bottom? These should be tears of joy, not shame. Shame that I got myself into this situation. Shame that I let him take things this far. But most of all, shame that despite everything I was still elated. Part of me never wanted this moment to end.

Guzma was going to cum soon, I could tell because his mouth was moving a mile a minute. I felt like he was going to turn my hips into dust from how hard he was fucking me. Now that my orgasm was over the sensations were becoming too much. It slowly began to hurt and it showed on my face.

"I'm glad this fuckin' hurts, serves you right to know what you fuckin' did to me. Open my home and my bed to you, travel around Alola looking for you. Fuckin' Christ Moon. I hate what you do to me, but I fuckin' love you." Guzma's hips stopped their violent rhythm and became strong deliberate thrusts. His eyebrows knit together as his jaw clenched. Guzma rocked into me one final time as he came inside me, chanting "I love you" the entire time. I felt his cock throb inside me with each release of his semen.

He was motionless for a while, our foreheads still pressed together as our breathing became in sync with one another. Finally he pressed a soft kiss into my lips and pulled out, dropping me to the floor. I could feel his cum dripping out from between my legs and I leaned against the wall. I watched as he stuffed himself back into his pants and redid his belt. Guzma ran a hand through his hair as he glared down at me.

"Don't be here when I get back." Was all he said as he left the room.

"Love you too." I muttered as the door slammed shut. The sound being the last thing I heard before I was alone in the now too quiet room.


	9. Chapter 9

Now the question was, should I stay or should I go? Guzma knew I was a stubborn little bitch and never listened to what anyone told me. When he told me not to be here did he think I would actually listen to him, or did he deliberately tell me to leave so I would stay? Reverse psychology is frustrating, if this was reverse psychology. Guzma could just legitimately not want to see me. Which I could understand I guess. What just happened between us was far from okay despite how exhilarating it was.

My fingers were trembling as I ran them through my hair. What had just happened? My mind was still cloudy from my post orgasm high and the throbbing pain in my face. Oh Arceus, I'm glad there were no mirrors in Guzma's room because I knew I looked like a mess. My makeup had to be smudged and running down my face from my tears, I could feel the bruises forming. I probably looked like some used up whore instead of the cute and perky pokemon trainer I liked to present myself as.

I began to focus on breathing instead of the overwhelming dread that tried to envelop me. My head was beginning to hurt from how much I had been crying. Just another thing to add to my laundry list of ailments. I felt like such a stupid stereotypical girl right now. Guzma said and did such horrible things to me. He broke me down into a sobbing mess and caused me actual physical pain, but that's not what my mind was focusing on. I couldn't stop hearing his words in my head, calling me irresistible and telling me he loved me. I knew at first it was just to mock me, but the more he said it the more I felt he meant it. That last kiss was so soft and tender. I wanted that moment back, I would have cherished it more if I knew where I would be now. Tear stained and bruised face with dried cum between my legs, keeping it classy as always.  
"I should go." I sighed as I pushed myself up. My legs weren't steady at all; I had to brace myself against the wall to keep upright. I pulled my panties back up and smoothed my dress down trying to brush off any dirt from Guzma's floor. I wanted a shower so badly. There are few things crying under a torrent of steaming hot water couldn't fix.

I eyed the bathroom as I left the room; I could clean myself up here, but I had no desire to stay in the Shady Mansion any longer than necessary. I took a few deep breaths and stood up straight, puffing out my chest and pushing my shoulders back. I did my best angry look and took long deliberate strides as I left Po Town. I may look like a beaten and battered mess, but I wasn't going to act like one. Team Skull prayed on the weak so I had to show them that I wasn't a victim. I would slaughter all of them in battle if need be. I also hoped that if I looked strong and confident when I left it would get back to Guzma. Show him that I'm not another one of his followers he can treat however he wants.

I only saw a few members of Team Skull as I left the mansion, but they could tell I was on a war path and no one tried to bother me. Once outside I called a Charizard with my ride pager, I was in no condition to walk long distances right now. We soared over the clouds, the air was cool this high up and it felt nice against my face. The bruise continued to throb as it formed; I knew I would have to take a trip into the city to buy some makeup. We descended as the Tapu Village pokemon center came into view. I was relieved. They had showers and places to stay overnight for trainers on their journeys; I was desperate for a bed to crawl into and die.

As I climbed down from the Charizard a familiar head of pink and yellow pigtails approached me. Seeing Plumeria made my heart began to race and my fight or flight instincts kicked in. I literally chose flight as I scrambled back up onto the Charizard. She gripped the collar of my dress and yanked me down with surprising strength. I managed to land on my feet instead of my ass thankfully, but as soon as I was completely off the large fire pokemon it flew away. I watched it go, regretting that I chose this pokemon center instead of one as far from Po Town as possible. And I knew Plumeria hung around Tapu Village a lot too, I should have been smarter. Dammit.

"You got a lot of nerve showing back up to Po Town after running off like you did." She spat, her words dripped like pure venom. The anger and hatred emanating from her was palpable. I half expected her pupils to be replaced by fire. My previous assumption that this woman was a cannibal was becoming more and more concerning as I grew higher on her shit list.

"I went to apologize." I replied with an exhausted sigh. This was the last thing I needed.

"Bullshit, Guzma told me all about how manipulative you are. The way you treat people to get whatever you want and just throw them away like they're nothing once you got what you need." She hissed. I balked at her, where did these people get these ideas about me? I've never been called manipulative before today and here it was being thrown at me twice.

"And what the fuck is it that I want? You Team Skull lunatics seemed to think I have some deep seeded ulterior motives but I don't! I just wanted to fuck Guzma because I thought he was hot! That's it," I yelled back exasperated, "I'm not trying to take down Team Skull, or ruin your friendship with Guzma. I'm not this evil monster that you think I am! I'm just a fucking pokemon trainer that got involved with the wrong guy. I just wanted to have some hot sex, not get beaten up or choked and slammed up against the wall. I never wanted us to fall in love!" I cried out, the tears falling down my face again. I must have looked like a lunatic with the way I was ranting and raving all over the place.

I dropped to the ground then, sitting cross legged with my face buried in my hands. I didn't care about my dress getting dirty or anyone seeing my moment of weakness. I was so tired of all the bullshit Team Skull was putting me through. "I just want a fucking shower." I whined into my hands.

"Did Guzma give you that bruise?" Plumeria asked quietly after a few minutes had passed and my crying had calmed.

"He didn't hit me. He just shoved my face against the wall too hard." I sniffed looking up at her. The bitch's makeup was impeccable. How dare she look so good while I was a wreck.

"Tell me what happened." She said softly, her anger suddenly gone. This was not the horrifying, possibly cannibalistic Plumeria that haunted my dreams. This was someone totally different. This was probably what Plumeria was like with all the grunts. Tender and concerned for their well being.

"Can we not do it here, where everyone can see us?" I asked looking down at the ground, fiddling with the grass beneath me.

"Follow me, I live a few minutes away." She replied as she held a hand out to help me up. I took it as I followed her towards the trailers of Tapu Village. She led me inside and motioned towards the bathroom saying, "If you want to clean up your face." I thanked her and let myself in. The bathroom was incredibly small but it was as to be expected for a trailer. I let the water run for a few minutes to heat up as I examined my face. The bruise was nowhere nearly as bad compared to how it felt; but it would get worse with time as bruises do. My makeup was a hot mess though. Mascara and eyeliner running down my cheeks in pitiful streaks. My lipstick had smudged as well, staining the side of my mouth a light pink. With soap, warm water and a delicate touch I was finally clean and presentable to the world, if not a bit puffy eyed.

I emerged from the bathroom to a small kitchenette with a table up against the far wall. I sat opposite Plumeria as she slid a mug of Tapu Cocoa in front of me. I thanked her and took a hesitant sip. While a bit too warm for the Alolan weather, it was the best cup of Tapu Cocoa I'd ever had. No wonder Guzma loved it so much if Plumeria made it for him.

"It's known for its calming effects, so I figured you could use a cup. Now tell me what happened." Plumeria told me with a firm but gentle tone. I could tell she still wasn't very fond of me, but she had her convictions of right and wrong and she was going to hold Guzma to those standards too.

"So the night you yelled at me Guzma and I went back to his room and we uh," I made a crude hand gesture of penetrating my closed fist with the index finger of my opposite hand.

"You fucked, yeah I know, don't be a pussy." Plumeria said bluntly. It was a little off putting being so forward with someone I barely knew.

"Yeah we did the do. Afterwards we washed up and as he was falling asleep he said he loved me. I fucking panicked, Plumeria. Like you guys are region wide criminals and Kukui is talking about making me the first ever Alolan Champion if everything he wants goes as planned. I can't be with the leader of Team Skull if I want to have a successful future. It sounds harsh and I'm sorry but that's the truth. Guzma has no intentions of cleaning up his act, and I have no intentions of throwing away everything I've worked for. There is just no way he and I can have a future together. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a big fan of running away from my problems, so I bolted as soon as he was asleep." I paused to see if she had anything to say but her face was completely neutral, totally unreadable.

"I had seen a few grunts while I was finishing my trials and they told me Guzma was behaving worse than normal because of me. So I decided to finally stop running for once in my life and come back to Po Town to apologize. I had hoped things would be fine after I told him how sorry I was and then he would forgive me and we'd uh bump uglies again, but that clearly didn't happen. I mean we did bump uglies, but I don't think he forgave me, and the bumping was really really ugly." I finished.

"So how did you get that bruise on your face?" Was all she asked. I sucked in a deep breath, not sure if she wanted the nitty gritty details.

"How graphic do you want me to be?" I questioned.

"As graphic as you need to be for me to get the picture. I'm not a prude I can handle you talking about having sex with my boss." Plumeria replied. Damn, apparently she did want the nitty gritty. I began to retell the night's events, not leaving out anything. She wanted the whole picture so I was going to give it to her. She listened calmly, not interrupting to ask any questions. I felt like puking when I got the part about whoever that Lusamine woman was, but I suppressed the feeling as best as I could. I tried getting a read on her face as I recounted the night but she's got the best damn poker face I have ever seen.

"So the bruise is from Guzma throwing you against the wall?"

"Well he didn't like batter me around, he just doesn't know his own strength and pushed me up against it too hard." I told her feeling a little ashamed, as though she was accusing me of something.

"Don't make excuses for Guzma, he's one of my closest friends and I love him, but he's not perfect. If I have to kick his ass for treating you poorly I fucking will." Plumeria snapped back at me. I couldn't help but flinch.

"God you're right. I just can't help it. There's something about him that is so alluring. I know what he did was wrong, I know that I shouldn't be treated like that, but that was the best damn sex I've ever had in my entire life." I admitted to her.

"While you were crying and he was causing you physical pain?" She looked at me incredulously.

"I know! Don't give me that look I'm already beating myself up over it. I know that even though when he was telling me he loved me he was mocking me at first, but the more he said it the more he meant it. At the end there was no malice between the two of us. It was a deep primal connection that I have never experience before in my life." As I spoke the more my heart hurt. I could see the look of doubt and judgement appear on Plumeria's face now that she was finally engaging in the conversation.

"Moon, you know what he did is not okay right? Even the boss of Team Skull isn't allowed to beat up people he cares about."

"Yes! I know it's not okay, I'm not stupid."

"Then why do you keep defending him?" Plumeria's voice was becoming harsh as she grew frustrated with me.

"I'm not trying to. I've just never felt this way about someone before. When I'm with Guzma there is this undeniable physical attraction I have towards him. It's like no matter how hard I try or how much I tell myself he's not good for me, I can't stop myself from going back. We were fine last week. It's this this new behavior that is so toxic and unhealthy; but it's like a drug to me." The more I spoke the crazier I sounded. Who in their right mind would still have feelings for a guy after he displayed extremely violent behavior and then literally throws them around? Me apparently. That's me alright, Moon: The Queen of Choosing Stable Guys and Healthy Relationships.

"I think you're fucking insane, Moon, but I can understand it. Guzma does have a certain charisma and charm to him that has always drawn people to him. I know Guzma better than anyone, and I can tell he feels the same way about you. After he let you leave the first time you were all he could talk about. He kept saying how you were going to ruin him. I had no idea what he meant then, but I'm starting to understand it now." As Plumeria spoke my heart began to flutter. I could listen to her talk about what Guzma said about me for hours.

"So uh yeah, in summation Guzma was a little too rough when we had sex and said some really fucked up stuff, and is probably fucking someone else, but I'm still head over heels for him despite my better judgement. Where do we go from here?" I asked as I drummed my fingers on her table. The Tapu Cocoa was not taking effect at all, I felt even more anxious than before.

Plumeria pinched the bridge of her nose saying, "Shit I completely forgot about Lusamine. Fucking Guzma getting me into his shitty situations. I'm going to go find that fucker and beat some sense into him. I don't really care what you do, but it would be best to stay away from Team Skull for now. If I need you I'll find you somehow, but I'm not letting Guzma get in contact with you until he and I have a long talk and he's ready to apologize." My eyes lit up once she said that but she cut me excitement short, "that could very well be never, Moon. Guzma's got a lot of demons that he does not take care of or try to process in healthy ways. If I were you I'd continue your training and try to put this in your past. Forget about Guzma and Team Skull if you know what's best for you."

"What if I don't want what's best for me?" I grumbled, pouting.

"Then I will eat you, stay away from Guzma. I've worked too hard and too long to try and help him process his emotions in a healthy way. You're just going to fuck it up and make him worse than when I met him." She threatened. The tender caring Plumeria was gone and the woman from my nightmares was back. I clenched my jaw hard, suppressing the tears.

"Then I think it is time for me to go. Thank you for your hospitality, and I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. It was in no way my intention." I told her shakily. I wasn't hiding the fact that I was about to cry very well.

"I'm sorry too, Moon. As much as I dislike the things that have happened, I can tell you're decent person, and you're funny as hell. I think we would have gotten along in a different life." Plumeria replied, trying to console me as she walked me to the door.

I gave a halfhearted chuckle, "It's good to know I'm funny, at least I've got that going for me." I waved goodbye as I made my way back towards the Pokemon Center. Despite wanting to get off Ula Ula Island, I was too emotionally and physically exhausted to call another ride pager to take me to a different island.

"Well aren't you up late, can I take your pokemon from you?" Asked this iteration of Nurse Joy as I shambled into the Poke Center.

"No they're fine. Can you take me to the rooms and showers for trainers please?" I requested in a fairly stable voice. The Nurse did not comment on my ghastly appearance and instead walked me to the back area. A long hallway with doors on either side opened up to a small sitting area with a television and some reading material. She fished a key ring out of her pocket and handed me one.

"Room Six is available, it's the last on the right. It has a private bathroom but no kitchen. If you need food the café is open 24/7. If you have any questions feel free ask me, I'll be at the main counter. Have a wonderful night." She said in a cheery almost robotic tone. I thanked her before entering my room for the night.

There is something to be said about what shutting a door can do to the human psyche. As soon as I heard the handle click in place I fell to my hands and knees. I was grateful my room was on the end because it meant less people had to hear me break down. And boy did I break down. I let the tears flow freely as I choked on a sob. I had never felt such an internal conflict in my life. I knew how horrible being with Guzma was for me, I knew how horrible it was for him, and I knew how even worse his actions were. Despite all this I still said 'but'. But I loved him, but I knew he was reacting emotionally and not rationally, but I was breaking through his outer shell. So many contradictions, it was making my head spin and my stomach flip flop.

How did I even know he was actually sleeping with whoever this Lusamine person was? He never outright said that he was sleeping with her. He just said he was tired of her bossing him around and that he wasn't fucking her at the moment. I had just assumed they were sleeping together, but he let me make that assumption so it must be true. I let out a loud frustrated scream and punched the ground. I hated feeling like this. I'm not some sad sack that cries all the damn time. I'm the cute, quirky pokemon trainer that can kick anyone's ass. I have a quick wit and the skills to back it up. I'm Professor Kukui's damn golden child! I should be able to handle a little emotional strife without breaking down. Yet here I was, curled up in a ball on the floor crying over a stupid boy.

Not just a boy, I was crying over Guzma. Crying because he hurt me emotionally and physically. Crying because I already forgave him for these actions even though I knew I shouldn't. Crying because I was ashamed of my behavior. But most of all, I was crying because Plumeria said she would keep us apart. The idea of possible never seeing Guzma again was unbearable to me right now. All I wanted was to talk to him and figure out what happened; where we went wrong and how we can fix things to move forward. I was ready for that, but I don't know if Guzma would ever be.

"Sylveon, please come out." I sniffed as I released my favorite pokemon from his ball. The beautiful fairy fox materialized in front of me, his beautiful blue eyes filled with concern for me the moment he was freed. He began nuzzling his head against my back, trying to push me up and onto the small bed. I complied reluctantly. My Sylveon let out a soft approving noise before he climbed up and joined me on the bed. We laid facing each other, eyes locked onto one another. This was a somewhat regular tradition Sylveon was used to. He knew there was something about his eyes that always calmed me down. Whenever I struggled to fall asleep we would have staring contests until I was so relaxed I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Right now a Sylveon staring contest was exactly what I needed. I wanted to take my mind off of Team Skull and Guzma, at least for right now so I could get some sleep. I knew I would be able to pass out easily, but I didn't want to cry myself to sleep. Sylveon would help calm my mind and settle anything I wasn't able to handle at the moment.

"I love you, handsome." I told him as my eyelids grew heavy. The last thing I heard was Sylveon giving me a quiet almost chirp like sound in response before I crashed. Today's events were too much for me to handle, and I almost wished I let my Gengar eat my dreams. I had no desire to see what my subconscious had to say about this whole ordeal.

It would probably tell me the truth about my feelings for Guzma, and I wasn't ready for that. Not yet.


End file.
